Playing Thief
by Night Beauty
Summary: No one has ever gotten in the way of the thieving Sango, known for her clever tricks and sly moves. But once Miroku steps in, everything changes. Based on Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, R&R please
1. New Arrival

**Playing Thief** by** Night Beauty**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha or any of its characters do not belong to me. The plot of "Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne" is credited to Arina Tanemura, and is merely being used as a basis for this fic.

**Chapter 1**: New Arrival

The girl thrust the large boomerang towards the painting that lay unguarded against the wall. The weapon slashed in a complete slant, the canvas tearing from the bottom left to the top right. As the weapon reeled and shifted its angle, a girl caught it swiftly with one hand.

"Sealed!"

The painting emitted a bright light, and then with a "poof" a tiny pink shard appeared. The image that had been of a sad little girl surrounded with wildflowers was now smiling.

"I have sealed the demon and stolen the deception of beauty."

The girl whipped her silver chain as it wrapped itself around the shard. Pulling it back, she held the item in her hand. She winked at the man who had been slowly slipping back to consciousness. Swiftly, the figure jumped back onto the balcony rail and slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

"Sango-chan, look at this! Demon Sealer Taijiya struck again!"

The girl blinked as her friend shoved the newspaper into her face. "No need to shove it into my face, Kagome! I could see it fine when you had it on the table."

Kagome clutched her fist angrily. "I'm going to be the first one to capture her!"

"Feh," a boy called from behind her. "I doubt you'll catch a thief like her."

"Really, Inuyasha?" she spat, "I'll be glad to prove you wrong."

"You haven't been doing that, seeing how every time she's always gotten away!" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome frowned with a flustered face. "Last night I was busy, that's all!"

Sango giggled as she watched the two fight.

_The truth is, I am Demon Sealer Taijiya. Reincarnation of a demon slayer back in the feudal era._

"Sango! You're next!"

The girl nodded and stood from her seat. She approached the center of the gym and took two batons from her coach. As music began to play, she practiced her gymnastics performance. After two back flips, she threw one baton into the air, twirling the other in her left hand. She twirled and resumed with a few dance moves before finally catching the baton with her right hand behind her back. With both batons crossed like an 'x' behind her back, she did a cartwheel and added the splits at the end.

Other classmates around and watching clapped and cheered for the star gymnast. No one could perform so well and do the cartwheel with no hands yet.

"You know," Ayumi pointed at Taijiya in the newspaper picture. "Sango kind of looks like her."

"No way," Kagome said defensively. "Sango-chan has her hair up to her shoulder with red streaks, and Taijiya has her hair up in a ponytail that goes down her back. And you do realize Sango has red eyes and Taijiya has black ones?"

Eri nodded. "Even still, the facial features. . ."

"Fine then," the girl retorted as she stood out of her seat. "I'll prove it to you by catching her myself. Guaranteed!"

Sango walked up to them after the match. She patted her forehead with a towel and took a sip of water.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Kagome's up to catching Taijiya, no matter what."

"Do you really think you can?" Sango asked out loud with an arched brow.

"Of course!" Kagome replied. "My father was a detective, and I'll become a great one like he was!"

Sango shrugged and placed a smirk on her face. "You sure you can live up to it? Last year I beat you hands down at the gymnastics competition. You can't afford another loss."

Her childhood friend twitched at the eye. "Just you wait and see!"

"Stop that!" the coach exclaimed. "Gymnasts must be calm at mind in order to perform as graceful as a ballerina."

"Yes ma'am," the two muttered.

"Now, who started it?"

Both of them pointed at each other. "She did." Sango and Kagome exchanged glares and simultaneously shouted, "What?!"

"That's it, out!" the coach ordered.

* * *

"Everywhere I go you cause me trouble!" Kagome exclaimed behind her friend.

"You're the one always following me!" Sango shot back.

"You live one room away from me at my apartment complex, I can't help it!"

Sango inserted a key and opened the mailbox to find it empty. Her eyes drooped at the discontentment of finding it vacant.

"Are you listening?" Kagome threw a cardboard box at her.

She turned and came face to face with the box. "Hey!" She kicked it away before she could be harmed. "What's with all these empty boxes?"

"Sorry," a new voice added to their conversation. "I'll get rid of them immediately."

Sango looked up and met eyes with a young boy. His deep pools of violet knocked her heart beating fast. She felt her face flush as he carried the cardboard boxes away.

_Wow. He looks kind of cool. . .Good-looking too. . ._

_She's the one,_ the boy thought as he lifted the cardboard boxes with one hand.

When he was out of sight, Kagome shuffled over to her friend. "He's kind of cute, don't you think?"

Her friend stuttered, "W-What? I thought you liked Inuyasha!"

"No way," Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Why would I fall for a guy like him? Mean, irresponsible, stupid, pathetic. . ."

"I get it!" Sango exclaimed, running into her apartment and locking the door, shutting off communication from Kagome.

"I only live one room away from you!" she shouted. "Can't shut me up forever!"

"No need to remind me of it!"

A small green light floated around the apartment and stopped in front of Sango's face.

Poof!

As the tiny cloud of smoke dispersed, a small figure appeared. The girl was no more than five inches tall, with chestnut hair and shimmering orbs of infused emerald. Her hair was tied back into pigtails adorned with a Shobu Flower. She had a red and gray top, matching nicely to the gray wolf's fur that wrapped around her thin waist. Covering her shoulders was a shawl of fur, allowing her necklace of emerald stones to portray vividly.

"Ayame, half-angel is here!" she hugged Sango's cheek. "Welcome back!"

Sango dumped her school bag onto the table.

"The next case is. . ."

"I refuse. I need a break, Ayame!"

"But you have to keep working to collect the shards!" the tiny half-angel pouted. "I can't become a full angel without them!"

The girl frowned. "I have school work to catch up with too!"

"Sango, reincarnation of the demon slayer Taijiya," Ayame said in a serious tone. "You have the power to seal demons. Long ago when the dark lord Naraku found how fragile human's minds were, he decided to possess them through the beauty of paintings. If left unchecked, the humans will die and slowly they will disappear. Sango, you have to keep working!"

Sango sighed, scratching the back of her head. "You're right. Where's the place?"

"It's in an area near Tokyo Tower!" Ayame said in a cheery tone.

"That's the only information you got?!"

Ayame sweatdropped and smiled nervously. "Better start moving tomorrow!"

* * *

"Wake up, Sango-chan!" Ayame shouted in her ear.

Ten minutes later, Sango was dressed and quickly grabbed her messenger bag. She ran out the door and down the stairs. "I always end up finding the place all by myself. What a waste, just think of all the other things I could be doing after school. . ."

"Good morning!"

Her chocolate eyes scrolled to the left to find a boy running the same pace as she.

It's the boy from earlier. . .

"G-Good morning. . ." She answered, her face flustering.

He smiled. "It's a nice view."

"Ahh. . .yes, the scenery is nice."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the scenery. . ." He pointed at her.

"Mm?" Sango looked down and saw he was pointing to her chest.

Two seconds later, Miroku found himself wedged halfway into the wall with Sango running away.

"Feisty," he muttered, but couldn't help but smile. "I like that."

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher said idly. She stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "His name is Miroku."

Sango's finger twitched.

"So we meet again," Miroku smiled as he sat down next to her. Sango noticed how several girls behind them were drooling at the boy.

She nodded nervously. _Don't talk to me. . ._

"You know I'm your new neighbor?"

"Yes."

"I hope we'll get to be good friends."

". . .Yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Sango stopped for a moment, her face beet red. She turned to see Miroku with his elbow propped on the table, his chin resting on his hand. "What?! Pervert!" She was about to punch him until a hand stopped her.

"Ahh. . .don't mind Sango-chan! Nice to meet you, Miroku! My name is Koharu."

Miroku blinked, but then smiled. "Nice to meet you Koharu."

She smiled warmly. "I hope we'll be good friends, Miroku!"

_By the way Koharu hung out around Miroku, I knew she was love struck at first sight._

"But Miroku, what made you chose Sango?"

Sango nearly fell off the chair. "Koharu, don't ask that!"

The teacher stood up from her seat, placing the student's homework in her bag. "Sango, I didn't get yours, so make sure to turn it in before twenty points get deducted."

"Wait! I have it somewhere!" Sango ruffled through her bag and took out her report. By the time she looked up, the teacher had already walked out the door.

Miroku grabbed her hand before she could run off. Sango looked down at him.

"Don't forget my feelings for you."

The girl frowned and instinctively shoved his arm away, running after the teacher with her bag in her hand.

"Miss!" Sango turned to the corner of the courtyard, where she found her teacher stepping on the wildflowers that grew around her.

When she looked up, she tilted her head back. "What is, Sango?"

_I thought she loved flowers. . .Wait. . .maybe. . .?_

"This is for you," Sango bowed and handed her the report. "By the way, have you bought any paintings lately?"

"Why, yes!" she exclaimed, "It's very beautiful."

_Oh yeah, she lives near Tokyo Tower. . ._Sango sweatdropped.

* * *

"I'm on the case!" Kagome did a victory sign in front of the teacher who held a card in her hand.

She stared once more at the card, her eyelids drooping at the calling card.

Miss Hotaru, I shall come steal the deception of beauty. – Demon Sealer Taijiya.

"Nyah!" Ayame poked Sango's cheek. "Don't just sit there up on this tree, get going!"

"I know, I know," the reincarnation replied. Sango stood on the sturdy tree branch, her eyes hidden beneath the shadows of the leaves. The corners of her lips curved upwards into a tiny smile. Tied around her neck were tiny rosary beads, and with her index finger, she lightly touched it, giving it a soft glow. "T-a-i-j-i-y-a."

Her short raven hair that had been streaked red grew longer; down to her back. The streaks faded back to its natural color, and swiftly her hands tied the long hair into a high ponytail. Illusionary ribbons appeared around her feet, extending up around her body and wrapped around to fit her figure. As they faded, her casual clothing was replaced with her demon exterminator outfit with armor pads enveloped around her elbows and knees. A carnation pink scarf was tied around her waist, and as she held up her arm, the shadows slipped and brought out Hiraikotsu, the large boomerang used to destroy the paintings. With her eyes closed, red eyeliner slowly faded into view.

The girl leapt from the shadows and onto the roof her footsteps were light against the ground, and a slight tapping noise was made as she stepped onto the ceiling's window, looking down at Kagome and her teacher. She tapped once more, a little louder to catch the attention of the detective. When she did look up, Taijiya waved and winked.

"Over there!" Kagome pointed upwards, the police guards rushed and looked up at the window, which merely revealed the night and its shimmering full moon.

"She's not there, sir! I mean, ma'am!" one of the policemen exclaimed.

Kagome frowned. "Open the window!"

In an instant a guard pressed the button, the ceiling's window slowly sliding open and allowing fresh night air into the house. A small object fell through, and once it hit ground, a white flash emitted and smoke dispersed around them.

"Thanks for letting me in, sorry I couldn't give you a proper gift, but I guess this'll have to do!" Demon Sealer Taijiya jumped in and landed on one knee to support her body. As the smoked cleared, the guards found themselves tied with a rope against the wall, along with Kagome. "Sorry, detective, you'll have to get better and less reckless!"

Miss Hotaru frowned at the guards. **Incompetent mortals. . .**

She felt it. Taijiya turned to see the woman, her rosary beads throbbing against her neck. She saw the shadow of her teacher and watched it take form into a demon. With a smile she looked over to the painting behind her. "Reincarnated from a demon slayer, you, demon, shall be sealed here! I will steal the deception of beauty tonight."

**Fool. I'll possess you myself instead of this frail human's soul.**

"Just try!" Taijiya smiled as the hand she held out deflected the shadow.

**What?!**

"The demon slayer's incarnation had the power to deflect powers such as those. Nice try though!"

The possessed teacher ran towards her, but Taijiya merely leapt and threw Hiraikotsu at the painting. With a slash from the bottom left to the upper right, a white light emitted. Ayame grabbed the Shikon shard and left through the ceiling's window.

Miss Hotaru stepped back, her hand instantly pressed against her forehead. For a moment she blacked out, but soon enough did her blurred vision return to normal. When she glanced up to the painting, it revealed an angel with silver wings, smiling. Flowers decorated the image and blended perfectly with the golden picture frame.

"Aren't the flowers so beautiful. . ." the teacher's voice said softly as she stroked her hand against them.

"Hey, get back here!" Kagome yelled, finally untied from the rope.

"Sorry detective, looks like you're failed again! Maybe next time, though," Taijiya winked and jumped off the second floor window, barely breaking her fall by catching a branch.

Kagome began to climb out until a man stopped her. "But, sir! The painting still seems to be here! It shouldn't matter since Miss Hotaru still has an alternate, right?"

The girl sighed and gave up, seeing how Demon Sealer Taijiya had already left. _One day I'll get her. . ._

* * *

"Lucky for me they can't hear the demoness speaking!" Taijiya said in an exasperated voice. She leaned against a tree and wiped the sweat beads off her forehead.

"The picture also turns blank before it switches to its original form, too," Ayame cheered as she hugged the Shikon shard. "Better get home before curfew!"

Taijiya nodded the tiny half-angel off. She grabbed her boomerang and began to leave.

"You're pretty clever to wrap things up so quickly. I'll accept you as my adversary."

The girl looked up to see a young boy around her age, with raven hair tied into a tiny ponytail at the back. He was dressed in violet and dark azure robes with a golden staff in his left hand. His right hand was adorned with rosary beads -- much like her own, no doubt. His deep pools of violet orbs sparked something in her. If he didn't have the navy blue cloth tied around beneath his nose, thus covering his mouth, she could have identified his facial feature more.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Demon Sealer Houshi. Pleasure to meet you."

_He's. . .also a demon sealer?_

"Demon Sealer Taijiya. . .I challenge you. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Even though she couldn't see, but she knew he was smiling beneath his cover.

And she didn't like it one bit.


	2. Possession

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2**: Possession

Sango yawned as she opened the door. She had attempted to follow the mysterious boy from yesterday, but ended up losing his tracks. By the time she returned home, it was past midnight -- not good on a school day, as anyone would have guessed. Before she could shut the door, she blinked twice at the figure in front of her.

"Uhh?"

"Good morning, Sango," Miroku said with a smile.

She grumbled, locking the door behind her. "Good morning, Miroku."

Ding!

Both turned to see the elevator doors opening, revealing Koharu and Kagome. Koharu looked happy with the hearts blinking above her head. Immediately she ran and clung to Miroku.

"Hello Miroku-kun! I came here to walk with you to school!"

He smiled at the girl, and Sango could tell he was refraining from twitching.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome ran to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? You looked tired! Did you sleep late?"

"Ahh. . ." Sango took a step back and sweatdropped. "I'm fine, really, Kagome. I was up studying, that's all."

Her friend mushroom sighed, shaking her head. "You have to take care of yourself, okay?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"Let's go!" Koharu dragged a struggling Miroku off to the elevator.

"You're. . .stopping the flow. . .of blood in my. . .arm. . .!"

Kagome and Sango sweatdropped at the sight. _Poor Miroku_, they thought. They really should save him. . .

"We'll take the stairs," they said simultaneously.

* * *

"Looks like you failed again, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked with his arms crossed.

Her face flustered in embarrassment. "I'd like to see you try catching her, Inuyasha!"

"So you admit it'd be difficult to catch her, right?"

"No," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

She whacked Inuyasha with her notebook. "Don't draw conclusions so easily!"

"Stop that!" he growled, rubbing his raven hair. His violet eyes glared at her.

Sango waved her hands and smiled nervously. "You guys. . .calm down. . ."

"Kagome!"

The three looked at Yuka who gripped Kagome's shoulder. She panted, and her friend took on a worried look.

"What happened?" Sango inquired.

"Eri. . ." Yuka said between breathes. "She's. . .acting weird. . ." She pointed to the window.

Inuyasha and Sango looked out and saw Eri in the center of three guys, who seemed to have been injured by her. She jumped and scored in the game of basketball.

"Eri!" the coach called. "Don't shove the others, you have to let them play too!"

"Then they should have told me," Eri replied, grabbing another basketball and twirling it on her index finger. "Sorry, guys."

Sango shoved her hand in her right pant-pocket, clutching her rosary beads.

_A demon has possessed her. . ._Sango thought. _Demon Sealer Taijiya shall appear tonight!_

* * *

Kagome looked at the portrait. It was embroidered with gold, surrounding the rather dark picture. There was a hooded girl, her eyes shadowed, holding a rose in both hands. Her lips were pale and thin, neither smiling nor showing sadness.

"Wow Eri. . ." Kagome titled her head at the girl. "I didn't think you liked these things."

Her friend smiled, "I know. . .But I was drawn to it somehow. . .and it must be good if Taijiya wants her hands on it!"

"Thanks for calling me," the detective bowed. "Eri, I'll capture Taijiya before she steals it!"

As if on cue, confetti popped all around them. Smog spread around and when it dispersed, Taijiya had been standing there with Hiraikotsu in her grasp.

"Too late," she said with a smile, lifting her arm to thrust the sealer.

"Now!"

Taijiya looked up and found a cage was falling down on her. It slammed down and trapped her in with metal poles.

"Hehehe," Kagome giggled, walking up to her, "I captured Taijiya! Wait till Inuyasha hears this. . ."

The thief scowled. "Sorry, detective, I won't be in here long enough for you to praise about!"

She threw Hiraikotsu upwards, hitting the ceiling of the cage. The force pushed the trap away from the ground high enough for Taijiya to roll out. With a swift low-kick she knocked Kagome onto the ground, sending her inside the cage instead.

"Hey!" Kagome grabbed the bars of the cage. "Let me out!"

Taijiya threw a chain, letting it wrap around the large boomerang and pulled it, allowing it to slip through the metal bars. She smiled at Kagome. "Too reckless again, detective!"

As she lifted the huge boomerang, the window broke. A golden staff headed straight for the painting before she could reach it.

"Sealed!"

"What?" Kagome and Taijiya said simultaneously. They looked at each other and turned to see a boy standing on the windowsill.

The thief blinked. "You?" She looked at the painting, which was now blank. Eri stood against the wall, raven tresses shadowing her eyes. A Shikon shard appeared a few seconds afterward.

"Demon Sealer Houshi," he nodded at the confused detective who did not understand his proper introduction. "I'll be taking that," he pointed to the shard. Lifting his arm, he unraveled his rosary beads, and with a flick of his wrist, a dark void was unveiled in his hand. A gust of wind -- which he seemed to control -- brought the shard towards him, and with his free hand, grabbed it before it could be sucked in.

_How can it be. . .?_

"Goodbye!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Taijiya ran after him, not before she heard Kagome's plea of help, of course.

"Wait, let me out of here!"

The female Sealer stopped where she was at the windowsill, and saw that Eri had gone to push the switch. _She'll be okay,_ the girl thought, and continued to follow the boy.

"Stop, Houshi!"

Both figures stood at the opposite ends of a house near Eri's residence. The male thief turned and looked at her, a cloth tied around concealing half his face as usual.

"I told you it'd be a challenge. . .Eh?" the boy blinked and opened his clutched hand. "The shard. . .it's. . .turned into a button!"

"What?!" Taijiya nearly lost her balance. "What do you mean, a button?!"

"Sir! The painting's returned. . .but it's the exact copy!"

Kagome ran over to the guards and looked at the portrait. It was the same as before.

Same girl.

Same rose.

Same emotion.

"Usually, Taijiya would've had an alter in the painting. . ." Kagome whispered. "So that means they failed to steal it?"

Eri looked outside the window, her eyes vacant. Her body pulled forward as if someone had tugged something out of her chest. A small spirit escaped and fled away into the darkness. "Well," the girl replied, smiling to Kagome. "If the picture's okay, then there's no need to go after them, right?"

**Too bad**, the spirit thought, **if only they had known I was hidden within another painting, but I will have to pursue another soul. . .Hn, I think this one shall do. . .**The dark soul gathered together and formed a painting and lied against the trash. Its traces of energy swept around the boy's feet, and then scroll up to his ear. **Why don't you take me in? You'll have a lot of fun. . .**

The human's violet eyes shifted into vacancy, his mind becoming overtaken by the spirits incantation. He reached for the portrait, lifting it and supported it with his shoulder. He continued on his way home. . .

* * *

"Escaped?"

Ayame nodded, sitting on mid-air. "Right. The picture didn't alter, right? That's what Kagome-san said, so that means it was the wrong portrait you guys went after."

"Yes!"

"What?" the half-angel tilted her head. "Why are you so happy?!"

"I didn't lose the challenge to Houshi!" Sango cheered with a victory sign. "I can still beat him!"

"I don't think that matters at the moment," Ayame frowned.

Sango ignored the comment and grabbed a muffin on the way out. "Don't forget to get more information on Houshi!"

"Sango?"

"Yes?" the girl turned to see a classmate of hers. Usually they did not talk, but for some odd reason she had suspected some anger in her towards Kagome.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" the pale girl inquired, clutching to a packet in her arms.

Sango tilted her head back. "Inuyasha. . ."

"Feh, what?"

"Inuyasha, I brought this for--"

"Hey Sango, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha grabbed her arm and whisked away, leaving an angry girl behind.

The girl stumbled as she was dragged away, her red streaks swaying aimlessly in front of her face. "What are you doing, Inuyasha? You're gripping me too hard. . .!"

"That way I know you won't leave me. . ." the boy said darkly, shoving her against the wall.

_A demon . .?_

Sango panicked. As he neared, she slapped him cleanly across the cheek, swiftly sending him into a tree. She looked at her hand and shook her head. "Sorry, Inuyasha. . ."

He stood up, wiping his arm across his eyes. She saw a flash of Inuyasha's violet eyes form into golden, but with one blink, he was back into his human eyes.

"Sango," he growled, reaching out his arm.

"Hey!" Miroku swept Sango off her feet and held her bridal-style away from Inuyasha. He held her closely and looked coolly to the boy. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha flinched and looked away. "Feh. Whatever." He walked away, his hand gripped at one of his face trying to alleviate his agonizing headache.

"You okay?" Miroku propped Sango back onto ground.

"Why did you save me?"

He smirked, his violet orbs glimmering. "Sorry, do you want to be kissed?

"No!" Sango crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself, you know!" She turned and ran up the stairs, but once she got to the top, she looked down at him. "Thanks, Miroku."

He placed his hands in his pockets while he watch the girl go. Miroku strolled along the bushes, making sure no one was around. "Kouga!"

A blue orb shot out from the shrubbery, and with a burst of smoke, a tiny angel appeared. His raven tresses were tied into a somewhat high ponytail, his bangs pulled back by a russet band to reveal eyes of piercing blue. Around his shoulders were pads of wolf's fur, and the attire above his waist was made of armor. Below dangled a cloth of wolf's fur, his tail swiftly swaying from left to right. Fur was also wrapped around the boy's legs below his knee, keeping him warm. Midnight wings grew from his back, keeping him above the ground and away from the force of gravity.

"Yo!"

"I found out where the next demon is."

"And I was going to tell you," Kouga replied, crossing his arms. "Was that girl the reincarnation of the demon slayer Taijiya?"

Miroku nodded, walking as he talked to the male angel. "Yeah."

"Have you fallen for her?" Kouga teased. "You rarely help people out."

"No, it's all just an act," Miroku replied firmly. "Just to get close to her."

"Hey!" Koharu jumped out of nowhere and attached herself onto Miroku's arm. "Talking to yourself?"

The five-inch angel sweatdropped at the sight and fluttered away, leaving his master in a sticky situation.

_Kouga, you traitor! If humans could see you, she would've ran away!_

"Miroku-kun," the girl smiled and released her grip, jumping back and clapping her hands together. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" he inquired, tilting his head.

"It's from Higurashi-chan, actually. She wanted me to give them to you!" She looked through her purse and held out a ticket. "Ta-da! It's the newest attraction: The Haunted House of Demons! Kagome invited you along with Sango and Inuyasha."

"Oh, I see," he said, taking the ticket. "Thanks."

"Bye, Miroku-kun! Maybe I'll end up going too!" Koharu waved.

He had doubts about going. _But if Sango's going. . ._

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "What are you doing in my apartment?!"

"My mom told me to bring dinner for you." Kagome glared at her. "Are you hiding something?"

"No." Sango threw her bag onto the couch. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome stood up and clicked the TV off. "Nope." She walked over to the counter and held out a ticket. "By the way, we're going to this place tomorrow. We'll meet at noon, okay?"

"The Haunted House of Demons?"

"Not the most unique name," Kagome waved the comment off, "but Inuyasha and Miroku will be coming, too. Bye!"

_Inuyasha? Miroku?_

"I'm not going!" Sango called after, and the only reply was the door that slammed shut.

* * *

"Is she angry?" Miroku whispered to Kagome, who was fuming.

Kagome shrugged. "Don't mind her. It should be good; Inuyasha told me his relatives own it. They have a thing for the feudal eras and believe in demons and stuff."

"Inuyasha's relatives?"

Sango overhead and looked at the map in her hand. _Does that mean the painting could be here?_

"Yo."

"Ahh?" Sango took a step to a side and looked to Inuyasha. "Hey."

"Ready to go?" he asked.

_He seems normal enough. . ._

"Alright, let's go!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her into the park.

Inuyasha smiled and followed the two girls. **Very soon, Taijiya. . .**

"Umm. . ." Sango stepped into a darkroom that held many mirrors. She followed the carpet floor, trying carefully to not knock into a mirror every now and then. "This is freaky, why did I leave Kagome?"

_Because Inuyasha was freaking you out,_ she replied in her thoughts.

The girl turned a corner, exposing herself to two mirrors at the side, and the one in front of her, which held an image of a young boy staring back at her.

Sango felt her fingers tremble at the sight of her own little brother. ". . .Kohaku?"

* * *

**Aamilie**- Ooh! I love Saint Tail! I really liked her mini stories at the end too. . .Card Captor Sakura elements in this fic? Is it the Ayame thing?

**Ryu Dragon of Light**- Thanks for really really really liking my story! ;;

**Valdimarian**- Ehh? I don't understand the Card Captor Sakura thing too much, and I never said Koharu was Miroku's guide. . .It will be Kouga, as you have just read. Eheheh.

**Kashiaga**- Yes, I suppose it is a bit confusing. . .hopefully as the story unfolds it will be explained. If you have questions I'll try and answer them!

**Story Weaver1**- Ahhh. I see the CCS-ness now. . .I was wondering why people were telling me that. But I guess I never noticed it. . .I'm slow, you see. . .Hehe. . .heh. . .

**Soli-chan**- Dang that was a long review. ;; But yes, Kagome and Sango are best friends, childhood friends, in fact! It's just that anger thing because, well, not all best friends exactly get along, right? And you're almost right on the plot you assumed. . .You're very clever. XD

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Sango would make a good thief! True, she's not exactly stealing, more like sealing with the t in between, so that's why the fic is titled "Playing Thief".


	3. False Affection

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3**:False Affection

_Don't be fooled._

Sango shook her head and saw a picture frame forming around the image of her little brother.

"Just a painting?" Sango thought out loud. "Is this. . .the one I'm after?"

Her eyes shined with determination and reached out for the painting. . .if only it weren't for the mirror blocking its way.

_Shit._

She turned around, and saw herself in the mirror.

**Sango,** Kohaku's voice said sadly, **we'll see each other again, right? Why do you turn away from me, sister?**

The girl turned at the painting, and found the mirrors around her closing in. Kohaku stared back at her with vacant eyes, his eyes nearly brimming with tears.

"Kohaku, why are you. . .?"

**Are you afraid of being alone? **He kept speaking. **Our parents left us alone. . .Are you leaving me too? Sister, have you become so cruel?**

"Stop it!" she covered her ears, and collapsed on her knees. "Help me!!" She screamed.

"Uh?!" Miroku frowned and ran towards the voice. His eyes fell upon the sobbing girl who sat on the ground. "Sango?!"

She looked at him, her eyes nearly red. "Miroku. . .?"

"It's okay," he hushed, placing an arm around her. _Was it the demon. . .?_

"Damn," Inuyasha rubbed his golden eyes. "Her scream ruined my concentration."

Miroku helped Sango off the ground with her arms clung around his. He slowly led her out of the mirror room, his eyes scrolling down at her from time to time. _She. . cried? What would've scared her like that?_

She closed her eyes and embraced his arm tighter. "Don't leave me, Miroku."

"I won't," he comforted with a soft smile. _I'll seal the demon, and save you and Inuyasha._

"Where were you?" Kagome stood with her arms crossed when the two exited the Hall of Mirrors. She blinked at the sight of Sango gripped to Miroku's arm.

"We got lost. . .Mirrors, weird things, really," Miroku laughed nervously in a way that make Kagome look at him with a 'you're-hiding-something-stare'.

Sango gave a 'don't-worry-stare' to Kagome, who turned around and scratched the back of her head.

"You. . .still gonna grip me like that?" Miroku said, returning to his old perverted self. He grinned as Sango released him with her cheeks burning red. "I'm happy, but. . ."

"I'm fine," she said quickly, running up to Kagome and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going, okay?"

Kagome shrugged, "I have to look for Inuyasha. . .he seems to have disappeared too. What's with you people today?"

"H-hey!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and took off in another direction. "We'll help find Inuyasha, Kagome!"

"Uhhh. . ." she sweatdropped, watching dust spread around as Miroku ran off with Sango behind him.

_Weird_, Sango thought, _I would've thought he'd ask me why I cried. . ._

"Let's go on the ferris wheel to see if we can find Inuyasha," Miroku suggested, and without waiting a reply, left in that direction.

Sango could feel her fingers twitch. _The ferris wheel?!_

* * *

Indeed, a ferris wheel happened to be in the demonic amusement park. It was shaped like a spider; its legs hold the compartments. Miroku and Sango both went and sat opposite from each other, each looking out a different window.

"The view's nice," she spoke, breaking the silence.

"I think the view of your chest is nicer --"

Smack. Thump.

She glanced at him, wondering how such a perverted guy like him could be so serious and comforting back there. "Hey."

"Mm?"

"You see that sakura tree all the way over there?" She pointed out in an area out of the park.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah."

"One day, my father was there, just looking at the beautiful thing. The sakura blossoms were blooming, even if the wind blew, they wouldn't fall off, it was amazing. . ." she smiled. "And then, this woman was there on the other side, wanting to get a sakura blossom. Since none of them would fall, she couldn't get one, nor could she have climbed up there in that skirt she was wearing. My father climbed up there and took one fully bloomed, and gave it to her with only a few scars. She was so happy. . ."

The boy blinked. _She had trust me to reveal such a story?_

"One year later, my father came back around the time they were beginning to bloom, when all of them would fall freely, and when he got there, so was the woman. They were surprised. . .it must've been fate. The two started going out, and eventually got married. The woman of course, is my mother." The girl leaned her head against the window. ". . .They started having arguments after my brother, Kohaku, and I were born. Their jobs were constantly getting them overworked, and eventually my mother moved away with my brother and my father left somewhere else, leaving me in the apartment alone. I was old enough to handle myself, plus they didn't have enough money to take me along, and I offered to stay."

_So that's why she lives alone. . ._Miroku nodded and smiled softly, "I understand."

There was a sudden jerk. The two saw the lights flicker and then shut off.

"Black out?!" Sango stuffed her hand into the jean pockets of her skirt. _Inuyasha's come back again!_

Miroku frowned and looked out the window. _I'll get him._

The reincarnation slid the window open, sitting on the windowsill. They were near the top of the ferris wheel already, and the lack of electricity kept them there. _Bye-bye. . ._She fell backwards out of the compartment, placing the beads on around her neck. "T-a-i-j-i-y-a."

Her hair grew into its long length and swiftly she tied it up. When she transformed into her demon slayer outfit, she quickly drew chains and flung it onto a spider's leg, spinning it tightly around it. Her hands gripped to them tightly as she nearly landed onto the soft grass. When she stopped, she released the chain and landed safely on the ground. She ran hand across the dark ground, clutching onto the Hiraikotsu that came out of the dark void.

"Taking such risks," Miroku looked down at Taijiya who fled to the Hall of Mirrors. "You'll get hurt one day if you don't take caution."

"We're going, too!" Kouga ordered, who had appeared from beneath the back of his shirt.

He nodded.

* * *

"A calling card?!" Kagome nearly ripped the paper in her hand. "Right now?! No fair!"

"I've come to steal the deception of beauty," Taijiya leapt from a tree and in front of Kagome. "At least you got notified! You should feel special!" she winked, running into the tunnel. "Inuyasha!" she called out, making her way through the mirrors. "Come out!"

"Get the painting!" Ayame called from her purse.

Demon Sealer Taijiya looked up and found the picture of Kohaku. "Found you."

She felt a swift breeze rush through the side, and saw a golden staff flying towards the portrait. "No way!" she threw the huge boomerang and deflected the staff before it sealed the portrait. "Are you going to be in my way again?" she turned and saw Houshi behind her.

"I told you," he said calmly, "it's a challenge."

"Fine then," she threw three chains and they tightly wrapped his body.

Houshi sat on his knees, his eyes twitching. "Damn it."

She held a victory sign. "Yeah! Counterattack successful! That'll take a while to untie!" She considered removing the mask he had covering half his face, but stuck to the task at hand. "Inuyasha!" she shouted and flung the boomerang through the mirrors, shattering them. She followed and nearly ran into possessed boy.

**Ha. . .Ha, ha. . .**

"Inuyasha. . .?" Taijiya stared at him. His hair had turned into a silver color and his eyes filled with amber colors. He ran and slashed her with his claws. He barely missed when she rolled to the side.

**This boy has too many regrets, even if you seal me, he'll be easily possessed. . .These feelings for this Higurashi girl are too cowardly to be revealed. . .**

"Seal him, don't be deceived, Taijiya!" Houshi called.

_I won't be so easily deceived, Houshi._ She smiled, throwing Hiraikotsu to the target. From the bottom left to the top right, Kohaku disappeared and a new portrait came up. The angel's raven hair danced around the roses, her wings wrapped with vines. "Sealed!"

Ayame popped out of the purse and grabbed the Shikon shard and flew away from the scene.

"You know what?" Taijiya looked back at Inuyasha, whose hair had been changing back into its raven color and his eyes turning back into violet. "You should always attempt new things to become stronger. You shouldn't regret what you've done, but regret what you haven't done!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha watched her run away. "Wait, Taijiya!"

"Finally. . .found. . .you. . ." Kagome panted as she came through another pathway. "Huh?"

Inuyasha stood, his arms scrapped with a few pieces of glass. "Feh, you're so slow."

"Ah," Houshi stood, relieved as he finally untied himself. _I admit, this time I actually lost. . _

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome gently touched the wounds on his arm. "You're bleeding. . ."

Blood flowed warmly through the young boy's cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine. . ."

* * *

"Ayame! Wait!"

The half-angel turned and saw another one of her kind. ". . .Kouga?"

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see?" she tilted her head. "I'm helping Sango."

"But, Ayame. . .why are you still. . .you know," Kouga scratched his cheek. "Here. . .?"

The female half-angel hugged the Shikon shard in her possession. "It's. . .none of your business."

* * *

_Ayame's been gone all night,_ Sango shut the alarm off and sat up from bed, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. _I hope she's okay. . ._

"Good morning, Sango-chan!" Ayame flew up and hugged her cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Where were you?"

"I found some information on Kouga and Demon Sealer Houshi!" she cheered proudly, sitting Indian-style on the girl's head. "Houshi appears to be working under Naraku. And like myself, Kouga is helping him collect the Shikon shards in order to help Naraku become stronger."

"But. . .Naraku initially placed his power into the portraits, right?"

"I know what you're thinking," Ayame replied, "Why would Naraku send someone out to collect the shards if he placed them here? Well, since you started sealing them, the ones you have are for a priestess long ago, who originally possessed the Shikon no Tama. Her name was Kikyo, and now she lives as a spirit in Heaven. Naraku tricked her and took possession of jewel, later spreading its evil into the human world. Now that you started taking them back for Kikyo, Miroku has to retrieve them for Naraku."

"Too much information in the morning. . ." Sango groaned.

She stood and quickly stuffed a chocolate chip muffin in her mouth and gulped down a bottle of milk. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. She exhaled and grabbed her bag. "I wonder when I'll ever get my letter from my family. . ." Sango sighed as she placed the messenger bag over her shoulder.

Kagome was there when she opened the door. "Sango-chan! Ready to go?"

She nodded and locked her door. "Yep. Is Miroku coming?"

"He said he had something to do," she tapped the tip of her foot.

"Feh."

Both girls looked up at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say somethin', that's all," he replied, crossing his arms. "I decided. . .that I would catch Demon Sealer Houshi, seeing that Kagome here can't seem to capture Taijiya."

"Since when did you want to play detective?" Kagome arched a brow.

"It just came to mind."

". . .You're an idiot."

"You're the one to talk."

"At least I'm trying!"

"Try trying harder, wench!"

_Slowly but surely. . ._Sango sweatdropped at the two arguing, _the only reason he's doing this is to help and protect Kagome. . .One day, you'll admit it, Inuyasha._

"I'm not sure you can't think of clever plans to capture Houshi!"

"They don't have to be clever," he retorted, "they just have to work!"

Their argument continued as they made their way into the elevator. . .

"Ehehe. . ." Sango smiled nervously, as she inserted the key to her mailbox. She gasped. "Kohaku. . .?" She took the paper and opened it. _Just a piece of paper. . ._

The reason why you always look so sad is because you're waiting a reply from your family, right? Well, I'll keep sending you these, so you won't be so sad when you open your mailbox. – Miroku.

_Miroku. . ._

She looked over the complex's balcony and saw him already heading to school. "Hey, Miroku!" She jumped off from the second floor and landed in front of him. _Thieving skills always come in handy. . ._

"Eh?" Miroku tilted his head, but then saw her hand was clutching his note.

"You didn't have to do this. I just felt like telling you about my parents, but other than that, it's none of your business!"

_Heh, I thought she'd say that. . ._He smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"But. . ." she turned and flashed him a smile. "Thank you!"

Thump, thump.

Miroku's heart was racing, and it didn't help that warmth was rising up his cheeks.

"Stupid detective!"

"Idiotic detective-wanna-be!"

Sango joined the two who were still arguing and trudged off to school, waving to Miroku.

Miroku breathed heavily and followed them slowly. "It's just. . .false affection."

* * *

**Aamalie**- Hn, yes! Hope that answered your question about Kohaku. . .-.-;; I suck at cliffhangers now. . .I concur! Sawatari and Siera would've been cute. . .-.- I didn't understand the "One-year old Siera, Two-year old Siera, Three-year old Siera, etc". . .It was weird. O.o

**Kashiaga**- Thanks! If I have time, I will try and read your story. It took so long to write this. . .I'm so slow. ;;

**FieryDemonFox**- I'm so glad you liked it!

**Valdimarian**- Of course! It shall be Kouga x Ayame! O!

**Angel Nina**- Ahh. . .I see. Otay, I use Word Document for my fics, so I already have them italicized when needed. When you save your file, it should be saved as a Web Page for them to show up! Let me know if it's not working, I'll be happy to edit it for you. . .

**Crimson Eyed Angel**- Thanks for liking all my stories!

**KyosNekoGirl- **Hey there! It's nice seeing you again! Hn. . .I'm surprised a few reviewers know Saint Tail! As for chapters, I might be a little slow, I'm already losing interest in it. . .xx;

**Soli-chan**- Heheh, how Miroku knows will soon be revealed. . .Of course, "false affection" isn't exactly true, ne? : Smiles :

**Hyper-Citrus**- Thanks! Hn, maybe she will find out who Houshi is, maybe not. . .you'll just have to keep reading, hehehe.


	4. Keeping Promises

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4**:Keeping Promises

"Hey Miroku, are you coming to the gymnastics competition tomorrow?" Koharu hugged his arm. "I'll be so happy if you cheer me on!"

"Ah. . .hh. . ." twitched Miroku. _My blood flow. . .!_ "I don't know, Koharu, you're. . .gripping me too hard to think!"

"Oh, sorry!" she unclasped him and scratched the back of her head. "I didn't mean to."

_Could've fooled me._

"Anyway, Sango-chan will probably place first again this year," she piped, "Unless Kagome-chan decides to attempt to beat her again. There's a friendship I'll never understand."

"Kagome, take a break already!"

Miroku and Koharu turned and saw Sango begging Kagome to get down from the balance beam.

"No way, I'm going to beat you this year!"

"You'll be too exhausted before that happens!"

"Feh, she's too stubborn," Inuyasha kicked the balance beam, knocking the exhausted Kagome into his arms.

"Mm, not fair!" Kagome whined, blushing at her position.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha muttered. "Hurry up and get on the bus already."

* * *

"What an. . .eerie looking picture."

"Isn't it lovely?" the coach smiled. "One of our students donated this portrait to us. In fact, she's one of the top competitors at this school."

"No one can beat Sango," Kagome mumbled. "She's too good for her age. . ."

"Oh, I'm sure she's great!" a new girl commented behind her. "I'm Yura, nice to meet you."

Kagome bowed to the competitor. "Kagome, nice to meet you as well. Are you one of the competitors?"

Yura nodded. "In fact, I'm the one who donated the portrait. I think it's very mysterious."

_So she's one of the top competitors here. . ._

"Check it out!" Koharu ran through the door and grabbed Kagome's arm. "The gym is so much nicer than ours!"

Yura stared back at them through her crimson orbs. "A cheerful bunch, aren't they. . .?"

"Miroku, why did you tag along?"

"I'm here for Sango, of course," he replied to his raven-haired friend. "Aren't you here for Kagome?"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Ridiculous."

"Oh no," Miroku caught glimpse of Koharu and immediately began to flee.

"Miroku-kun!" she sang, jumping onto his back. "I didn't see you on the bus!"

_Yeah, I wonder why. . ._

"Kagome Higurashi, please step onto the balance beam in five minutes. I repeat. . ."

"Ahh, okay guys, I'll see you later!" Kagome zoomed off, nearly bumping into Sango who had entered.

Her red-streaked strands whooshed back by the speed Kagome was running. "Hey, slow down or you'll be too tired to beat my score!"

"I'm just. . .gonna look around this place. See ya," Inuyasha waved and followed Kagome's tracks conspicuously.

"I assumed you did well," Miroku called, looking up at the girl.

"Yeah. . ." she tilted her head. "Koharu, why are you sitting on top of Miroku like that?"

"Oh, I was hugging him, but then, you know, gravity took over," she sweatdropped.

"Yes. . .please, get off!"

A new voice chuckled. "You guys are so funny!"

"Hm?" Sango extended her hand to the new girl. "I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

"Yura," she nodded, smiling in a way that made her crimson eyes look very suspicious.

"Eh?" Sango sweatdropped.

Yura looked down at Miroku and kicked him in the face. "Stop groping my legs!"

"Sorry," he muttered, "couldn't. . .help it. . ."

"You guys!" Inuyasha stopped at the doorway. "Kagome. . .she's. . ."

Sango frowned and ran past him. Koharu hopped off the boy and he took off as well, leaving only Koharu and Yura behind. Koharu began to chase after, but Yura grabbed her hair, preventing her to see the incident. . .

Sango kneeled next to her friend. "Where did you get all those cuts?!"

Kagome rubbed her right leg, which was decorated with bloody cuts from the knee down to her ankle. Her arm also had a few minor cuts. "I don't know, when I was performing, I felt something slide against my leg and arm. . .and then I fell. It was so weird. . ."

"The judges are wondering what to do," Inuyasha explained. "This is really strange."

Miroku examined the balance beam. He noticed a thin thread and reached for it, and with an instant, it pierced through his skin and left a small cut. _Hair. . .? It has to be a demon. . .!_

"Uh," Miroku turned, "Sorry, I just remembered, I forgot. . .to remember something!" And he ran like the wind out the doors.

". . ."

". . ."

"Odd fellow he is," Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I'll go see what he's up to," Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll win this competition for you, Kagome!"

"Thanks, Sango," she smiled.

The reincarnation walked through the empty hallways. _Where could've Miroku gone?_

"Kouga!" a voice called. "I found the demon."

Sango's eyes saw a blue orb flying into the next hallway. She stood discreetly against the lockers and listened in.

"So, transform into Houshi already!"

"Right."

Miroku held out his arms and wrapped his rosary beads around his right arms. "H-o-u-s-h-i."

Sango wished she could glimpse at who is was, but her cover would be blown. She couldn't hear him whisper those words.

His clothing swayed, as if a light breeze were passing by. His attire began to fade into luscious blue and violet robes, his hair growing a bit longer into a tiny ponytail. A void opened in the ground, and from it unveiled his golden staff. He grabbed it, running off into a different direction of where the demon was.

_Who was that? It wasn't. . ._

"Sango-chan!" Ayame flew up in her green aurora. "What're you doing? Didn't you sense the demon?"

"Oh, yeah. . ." she shook out of her trance. "I'll get on it, right now!"

* * *

Koharu smiled. **Anyone human who inhales this substance will fall asleep. . .**

She watched Kagome fall on Inuyasha, as well as the other frail humans also falling under the spell. She moved swiftly to the next room, extending her hand out and gathering her demon energy to spread the substance.

"Koharu?!" Taijiya looked down from the top floor. _It was her?!_

**You're so dense.** She tilted her head up at her and laughed.

"My, what pretty hair you have," a hand brushed through Taijiya's long raven hair. "It's a pity you've tainted it so."

Taijiya recognized the voice and turned. "Yura?!"

**Very perceptive,** Yura smiled and shoved her over the rail.

_Damn it!_ Taijiya shut her eyes.

"Oomph!"

She landed into someone's strong arms. Opening one eye, she observed her rival with the white cloth tied below his nose. "Houshi?"

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yes." She hopped out of his arms. "Just fine."

"Good," he gripped his staff and gave her a wink, "I don't want my challenge to be handicapped. I want it to be fun, you know."

**Oh, how touching**. Yura leapt into the air, spreading hair strands around like security lasers in a museum. She stood tiptoes on one, looking down at the two Demon Sealers. **It doesn't matter if Priestess Kikyo or Naraku will seal me, I'll beat you both down!**

"Pay attention," Sango brought out Hiraikotsu from its mysterious void. "I'll make this quick!"

She swung at the strands, each one snapping and falling useless to the ground. Yura landed swiftly on the ground, drawing her kantana.

**Don't be reckless.**

She threw the kantana and distracted Taijiya. The demoness held up her hands in a position like cat's cradle. Raven tresses spun around the fingers and held like spell. Demon Sealer Taijiya felt her body tightened. A tug was made around her neck, closing her flow of oxygen.

"I can't. . ."

Houshi frowned and took control of the situation. He ran and took out a piece of paper from his robes, chanting a spell and sticking it onto a strand of her hair. "You control the hair, don't you, Yura? I'll paralyze its power, thus paralyzing you as well!"

Taijiya felt the threads tighten around her neck as she attempted to reach for Hiraikotsu. As close as she could get, she clutched the leather strap tightly and threw it at the invisible hair. She collapsed onto her bottom and placed her hands around her neck, gasping for air.

"Sorry Taijiya," Houshi shrugged. "I'm getting this one sealed."

**I told you not to be reckless!**

Koharu lunged forth, grabbing the male thief. Her hands slithered around his neck, using a driving power to raise him above the ground. **Die, Houshi!**

"K-Koharu?!" he dropped his staff and gripped her wrists. "Please, let. . .go!"

"Hold on. . ." Taijiya stood from the ground and reached for the large boomerang, throwing it at the canvas that stood against the wall. "Sealed!"

Yura fell onto her knees, collapsing to the ground along with Koharu.

"I lost again," Houshi said disappointedly. _As long as you're safe. . ._

"Wait," Taijiya grabbed his arm before he could leave. "How did you know her name was Koharu?"

Ayame grabbed the Shikon shard and watched the two from afar. _Is that who Kouga's guiding? How sad. . ._

"I have my sources," he said thinly.

She studied his eyes carefully. "Why do you look so familiar. . .?"

He shrugged and patted her head. "Sorry, I've got to get going!"

"Wha?!" She couldn't move. That is, she didn't realize he had stuck an incantation seal on her head, paralyzing her on the spot. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet!"

* * *

"Thanks Ayame."

"You shouldn't let a guy like him stop you like that, he might do that next time to seal it!"

"I know," Sango bent down and checked Kagome's wounds. Her cuts were beginning to fade away along with the rest of the mess around.

_That's good. Sorry to get you in trouble like that, Kagome._

"Eh?" Yura and the others were beginning to wake up, each standing slowly until their eyes focused. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really," Sango smiled and shrugged. "Yura, you're about to be up at the balance beams."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Hey, where'd that pervert go?"

"He didn't leave already?" the reincarnation tilted her head.

"Of course not."

She felt something slide down her back and to her –

Smack.

"Idiot! What're you doing?!" Sango shouted with a red face.

"Sango," Ayame whispered in her ear. She was invisible to the humans around. "There's another portrait nearby."

_Again? Fine, I'll get my results later. . ._

"I think I'll leave," Miroku yawned. "I need to do some things."

"Yeah, I have to go too," Sango added, looking at her watch. "Kagome, tell me the results, okay?"

"Hey --!" Kagome shouted at the two who fled. "Whaa?"

Confetti popped around Inuyasha and Kagome, two balloons magically appeared, floating down at them.

"A calling card?!" they said simultaneously. Glancing at each other, they both began to run to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"Alright," Taijiya said, looking down at the house. "My target's in there," she pointed to the window. "I should get credit for sealing more than two demons in one day."

Kouga whispered harshly, "Houshi, why aren't you making a move yet?"

"Patience, Kouga," the boy whispered.

"Okay," Taijiya jumped down onto the ground. As her foot touched the grass, it began to crumble and she fell into the trap.

**Stupid.**

_Taijiya!_ Houshi stood up from the tree he hid behind.

A pale girl looked down at her. She had golden locks of hair and ebony eyes that seemed to be dilated. **You're just as stupid as those detectives I've locked in my basement. What fools. . .**

"Taijiya!" he leapt down and slashed his golden staff downwards, creating an aura that sent the demoness back.

She felt the air created slash against her cheek, allowing blood to flow freely. **My face! **She stepped back, snapping her fingers as sand covered her body, dissolving her into nothingness.

"Are you okay?" Houshi looked down at the girl.

"I think I sprained my ankle. . ."

He crossed his arms and shrugged. "I guess I'll be the one to seal it tonight."

"Wait!"

Demon Sealer Houshi glanced for a moment, noticing how her eyes were beginning to water.

"Can you. . .help me?"

_She's trying to be innocent. . ._

"You think I'd just help you?" he arched a brow.

"I'll do a favor in return." She said in a serious tone. "And I always keep my promises."

"Any favor?"

Taijiya nodded.

"Okay," he focused on the task at hand. "Where shall we head to first?"

"The portrait is through that window. It should be easy, seeing how you've ruined her fair complexion."

He threw the staff, shattering the glass windows. Houshi carried her – bridal-style, if I may add – onto the windowsill where the portrait stood in front of them. To the side, the possessed one stared at the mirrors, her fingers trailing at the blood. **My face. . .you've ruined my beautiful face!** She glared at the two Sealers and pressed her hand against the floor, drawing up sand and sending it to them. Houshi felt the ground rumble and then he was lifted by sand.

"Hurry, Taijiya!" he commanded, trying to keep his balance.

She pushed herself away from him and landed on the leveled ground. She threw Hiraikotsu, slashing the portrait. The sand dispersed, allowing Miroku to get back on balance. "Sealed!"

**Please, not yet. . .!**

The girl began to crack. Literally. The sand that possessed her began to crumble off her skin, leaving a pile around the now unconscious girl. "I wanted to. . .be beautiful forever. . ."

Demon Seal Taijiya caught the boomerang and sighed. "I've once again stolen the deception of beauty. . .thanks to your help," she smiled at him.

"Anyway," he hid his blush. "May I ask you the favor now?"

"Let's get out of here first," Taijiya offered, limping over to him.

He lifted her, and sprung back into the darkness out the window.

A rush of adrenaline thumped through Houshi's head. He already knew the favor he would ask, but the idea clattered with his thoughts. When they finally landed on a roof, Taijiya's ankle was much better.

"One favor," she held up her index finger and smiled. "What is it, Houshi?"

He removed his white cloth, and on impulse, he grabbed her arm and drew her close, pressing his lips against hers. For a moment they stood, both hands of his gripped to her arms. When he pulled back, he whispered warmly in her ear. "I want you to stop becoming a Demon Sealer."

* * *

**FieryDemonFox**- ;; Yes, the story is confusing. . .since you don't know what's true until you keep on reading. . .: Hint Hint :

**Valdimarian**- Hehe! We'll see. . .

**Story Weaver1**- I know, it's not right for Miroku-kun to be on Naraku's side, but. . .

**Kashiaga**- Thank you very much!

**Soli-chan**- It's always fun to see reviewers guess what would happen next. Hm. . .I believe I had Miroku use Kazaana in Chapter 02. . .

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Just send me your fic and I'll see what I can do with italics. The e-mail's in my profile.

**Aamalie**- Ahh. I see. It was weird how he randomly just started her giving her candy or whatever it was. . .

**Hyper-Citrus**- Hehe. I love adding little plots to things!

Author's Note: Hmm. . .I may have to put this fic on hiatus soon. School's almost done, so I have to study real hard Darn you, Chemistry!!, but then when summer comes along I have to head to Hong Kong which is in China. -.-. I'm currently residing in the Study Room since relatives are here, so I may be able to write chapters if my insomnia kicks in.

Anyone interested in a totally different fic. . .please read and review my newest fic, **Nothing Ever Changes**. Thanks. And please review this chapter, too. It gives me inspiration. . .


	5. Wishing Smile

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The mini-plot contained in this chapter belongs to the creator of "Zodiac P.I.".

**Chapter 5**: Wishing Smile

"You're a jackass," Taijiya muttered and turned her head away. "You expect me to do that?"

"You said you'd keep your promise to any favor," he frowned and drew back as well. His gripped his white cloth in his hand. _It should be too dark for you to see my identity. . ._

_I can't stop being a Sealer,_ she thought. _You're an advocate of Naraku's, I'd never stop._

"So now you know my mission is to stop you from sealing demons," Houshi explained.

"That kiss," she crossed her arms. "Why did you do that, anyway?"

He shrugged. "It was on impulse."

_That. . .!_

She raised her and forcefully aimed for the side of his cheek. He caught the assault in time, his fingers entangled with hers.

"I despise you!"

"What about the favor?" he insisted.

"The kiss makes us even," she snapped her wrist away from him. Taijiya stretched her leg back and forth to make the numbness go away.

"Fine then," Houshi leapt down on the grass. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

When he disappeared from sight, she placed her fingertips on her warm lips. _That kiss. . .Why was it when he did that, Miroku came into my head. . .?_

Houshi leaned back against a tree and slid to the ground. "She said she hated me. . ."

"Houshi!" Kouga called from above. "I saw all that!"

He winced. "Uh. . .what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" the angel scolded, "You even _kissed_ her!"

The male Demon Sealer ran his hand through his hair. "As I said earlier," he cleared his throat, "It was on impulse."

Kouga floated in front of him. "You know, it's okay to like her. It'll get you motivated when another case comes up, y'know?"

"It's not like that," he muttered, removing his rosary beads. His robes were replaced with his casual and usual clothing. "It's just false affection."

"You know, the way you keep using that as a excuse isn't valid enough a reason."

"Be quiet," he stood up and flicked the angel away.

"Waaah!"

* * *

Sango opened her mailbox the next morning.

Don't forget to smile! -V -- Miroku.

_. . .Idiot._

"Guess what?" Kagome pulled up a chair next to Sango and held a card in her hand.

"Party?"

"Nope!" she smiled, "I was just offered a job to guard a painting at this wedding, just in case Taijiya pops up again!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. "Feh. What good will that do when you haven't even gotten close to capturing her?"

"As I recall, you were invited too," Kagome glared.

"Because they know you won't do the job."

"So why bother anyway?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sango. "See how she doesn't deny it?"

"Hey!"

"Sounds like fun," Miroku popped up, placing an arm around Sango. "Maybe we should go together as their guests."

"Hands off," she said in an icy tone. "I'd rather not, especially with you."

He placed his hands over his heart. "My dear Sango, why must you shun me?"

_Because you remind me too much of Houshi. . ._

* * *

Over the next few days, Sango was dragged once again to an event she had no choice in. She wore a scarlet dress that came to her knees, matching greatly with her red streaks. It was simple, decorated with ruby rhinestones at the edges and the attire clung to her body nicely. In fact, Miroku couldn't stop looking at her.

"Stop that," she twitched.

"What?" Miroku threw an innocent look. "I'm looking at the cat. . .thing."

It was an odd cat, from what Sango could tell. It had a pair of tails, the ends dipped with a raven color. Scarlet orbs differentiated her from. . .well, normal cats.

"She's cute," Kagome picked up the little fur ball.

"It's weird looking," Inuyasha arched a brow.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Her name is Kirara."

"Gee, sorry," he threw his hands up in defense.

Sango smiled and petted the cat. "Where's the portrait?"

"Over there," an elderly man said. "The painting of the artist's daughter."

"The woman in the painting seems sad," Sango commented softly.

The bride had pale blonde tresses streaked with black tied into a loose ponytail, her head adorned with a crystal tiara. Her beige gloves were pulled to her elbows, holding a bouquet of lilies. Crimson orbs were slightly revealed in her drooping eyes, her carnation lips showing no smile.

_Why does that woman look somewhat. . .familiar? At least the physical features like the hair and eyes. . ._

"I always like to know what people's perspectives are of my daughter."

Miroku glanced at the man. "You're the artist?"

"I am Sejru, the artist of this painting. . .Yes, my daughter asked this as a her wedding gift. She told me, 'I hope this will be a painting filled with love and happiness.' Any couple that kisses in front of the painting is to be granted what she wished – true love and happiness."

_True love and happiness?_

The elderly man took his seat along with everyone else. Kirara leapt out of Kagome's arms and scrambled into the arms Sejru. Curtains were drawn all around the square vicinity. Only the wall hanging the 'Wishing Smile' was free from darkness. A tribute film began to play in the front, showing the happy couple.

"They look so happy," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, whose cheeks merely warmed.

_Something's wrong,_ Miroku frowned. _What an ominous feeling. . ._

The film began to flicker from one movement to the next. Whispers erupted and the lights returned.

Inuyasha snorted, "Technical difficulties?"

"I guess. . ." Kagome's voice trailed off. "Hey! The painting's gone!"

"Was Taijiya or Houshi here?!"

_No. . .Sango and I are still here. . ._

Sango stood up along with the crowd. _I hope there's not another thief. . ._

"Sorry, we're going to have to keep everyone here until we figure out who the culprit is," an announcer said. "We're going to move everyone to the dining area. . ."

"Weird. . ." Sango placed her hair behind her ear. "I didn't notice anything during the film. . ."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It was kind of dark to see anything during the film though."

"Oh! The film's ruined. . .where did this string come from?"

Sango arched a brow. _String?_

"I have to go to the restroom," Miroku excused himself and disappeared into the crowd.

_String. . ._Sango closed her eyes and envisioned the chapel once more. _String connected to the film. . .? Maybe. . ._

"It's just blank. . ." someone whispered. "The frame is still there. . .Doesn't Taijiya usually replace it with something?"

"I got to make a phone call," Sango ran off the same direction as Miroku had. _I know. . .the thief will come back._

"T-a-i-j-i-y-a," she whispered. She sat against one of the chairs, listening to the noises made in the empty chapel. Quietly she transformed into the demon slayer she was. From the side, Taijiya watched a figure move a ladder to the portrait. "Not so fast!" The Demon Sealer revealed herself, switching on the lights.

The elderly artist stared back at her. "This painting belongs to me! How could they have let it be stolen?!"

Taijiya shook her index finger. "No, it was never even stolen in the first place. . ." She moved to the film, stretching a piece of string from it. "This string was found when it happened. Since it is very difficult to see, no one could see it was connected to the painting. When the film began to roll, the string pulled the cover over the painting, thus leaving people to believe it was stolen. . ."

"They lied to me," Sejru blurted. "They were never going to give me back the only thing left of my daughter!"

"Kazaana!"

A large gust of wind bore the portrait's path. The canvas's cover was torn off, revealing the 'Wishing Smile' in its original place.

"If I didn't take it back, you two would've stolen it!" His eyes burned with fury. "I've already covered this place with gasoline. . .I'll gladly go and join my daughter. . .!" He struck a match.

"Meow. . ." Kirara purred against Sejru's leg.

_Kirara?_

He dropped the match.

Immediately flames were ignited. Smoke began to build up, clouding Taijiya's vision. She made her way to Sejru. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to see my daughter," he coughed.

**Father. . .!**

A vision flashed of his smiling daughter in her bridal's gown. "Kira. . .?"

"You're not thinking clearly!" Taijiya slapped the man, "Your daughter doesn't want you to die!"

The wall began to crumble, the portrait fell to the ground.

**Don't worry. . .I'm still here. . .Save yourself, father!**

"Sir! We need you to leave!" a fireman appeared and grabbed his arm. Debris fell, blocking his way to save the female as well.

"Taijiya!" Houshi put his hand on her shoulder. "We have to leave!"

**Please, seal me. . .**

"The painting has a demon inside," Taijiya coughed. "But. . .I have to save the painting. . .for Sejru. . .!"

"Meow. . ." Kirara stepped away from the fire that surrounded her.

**Seal me. . .Seal me now!**

"It's mine this time," Houshi lifted his staff and pierced it into the portrait. He retrieve the shard and watched a shadow flow into Kirara.

She hissed, her eyes glowing and then transformed into a larger, fiercer form of herself. She fought off the debris and made her way to the two Sealers.

"We have to go!"

"No, the painting!" Taijiya locked her eyes on the 'Wishing Smile'. The painting was the same, but the bride was smiling.

_The way the picture should have been._

Houshi felt the fire closing in on them. He turned Taijiya around and kissed her. For a while they stayed, sharing a kiss in front of the painting. When he pulled back, she seemed to have cleared her head.

"Ah. . ." she blushed. Her eyes widened when she saw he had no cloth donned around his face. "Mir. . .Miroku. . .?"

The Demon Sealer seemed to wince when she called his name. "Let's go," he led her and placed her onto Kirara. She broke through and led them out to safety, leaving the painting behind.

Taijiya held a tiny Kirara in her hands, sitting on a tree branch with Houshi next to her. They watched the fire die down as the firemen rush to save the building.

**I have little time to speak until I become fully demon.** **In truth, I was the daughter of Sejru, but when I died due to illness, I refuse to go to heaven. I wanted to stay with my father. . .so Kikyo allowed me to turn into a demon cat to watch over him. Naraku tricked me, and placed my soul into the painting until you sealed me. Thank you. I'll gladly help you from this point on. . . **

_That why the picture looked so familiar. . ._

"Meow," Kirara purred and fell asleep in the girl's arms.

Houshi stood up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Miroku. . .you're Miroku, aren't you. . .?"

He remained silent.

"The portrait's still here!"

Taijiya looked down and saw them grab the picture. It was together, no burns or tears, the same as always. She caught a glimpse of a small incantation strip on the back. "You protected it, Miroku."

_And we kissed in front of the portrait. . ._

When she turned to see, he was already gone.

"Taijiya!" Kagome ran over. "Don't get yourself killed!"

"I wasn't trying to."

"I still have to catch you," she pointed.

"Why. . .?" Taijiya leaned back against the tree. "Why do you want to capture me so much?"

Kagome looked at her slyly, and then smiled. "My friends think my best friend is you. If I catch you, I can prove her innocence."

"Kagome, c'mon!" Inuyasha called.

Taijiya looked away. "What if your best friend really is me?"

"Then I'll cry," Kagome replied, and turned and ran off.

"This is too hard. . ." Taijiya sighed. "My best friend doesn't even know. . ."

The girl stood up and released her ponytail. Her lengthy hair dispersed back into her short hair with fiery streaks. When she blinked twice, her black orbs returned to her scarlet orbs. Her outfit returned to her scarlet dress, which was now strained with burn marks. "I guess I lost this round, Houshi. . ."

There was a shuffle behind her.

She glanced and saw a shadow before it quickly fled. Her eyes widened.

"Did. . .someone see me transform?"

* * *

**FieryDemonFox**- I would never let Sango accept the favor. . .then there would be no story. ;

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Alrighty, I'll be expecting a story from you!

**Valdimarian**- Hmm. . .Yes, I suppose I could do alternate pairings in this type of fic. . .But. . .I'm too used to Sango and Miroku together! For some reason, I kind of like Sango and Inuyasha, but not really. . .

**Soli-chan**- . . .Your personality scares me. LOL. Just kidding! Is it really hot where you live? Hn, I guess cause summer's coming. . .only a few days of school left! Unless you live in CA. . .

**StoryWeaver1**- I suppose 'seduce' is a fitting word to use, but it really was just on impulse. . .

**Aamilie**- Hiatus Oh, I love that word. . .

**Hyper-Citrus**- Cliiff-hangers are good. . .to lure people into fics! Mwahahaha!

**Inus-gurl0413**- I try to update. . .but I think for this fic I'm gonna update once a week, depending slightly on reviews to motivate me.

**Kashiaga**- Thanks, I try to update, really. . .My excuse is school. ;;

**Authors Note**: Okay, sorry that chapter was weird. I mean, Kirara, human? I couldn't think of another way to put her in. . .because, well, she's not a very regular looking cat. -.-;; I think it'd be cool if she could transform into human though, that would've been the way I'd envisioned it.


	6. Double Trouble

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6**: Double Trouble

"You still think someone saw you?" Ayame tilted her head.

Sango nodded reluctantly. "I know it's been a few days, but I swear someone was there. . ."

The half-angel sighed. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"Well," the girl failed to muster an excuse. "I thought people would be paying more attention. . .to the burning chapel?"

"Right," Ayame rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sure they couldn't see you in the dark."

_But I saw him. . .After I silently chased after him, I caught a glimpse of a face I didn't know. . ._

"Anyway," Ayame waved her off. "Better leave or you'll be late to school!"

_School. . .a place I don't want to be right now._

She passed by, looking slowly at the mailbox. "I haven't checked that for a few days," she whispered. "Nor have I talked to him. . ."

_Demon Sealer Houshi is Miroku. Naraku's advocate,_ Sango winced that the thought. _My enemy. But the one who matters now is the man I saw. . .I have to stop him from revealing my secret. . ._

* * *

"I hear we have a new teacher for History," Kagome said, who had come up without Sango's knowing. "Our school's been getting a few transfers this year, eh? But Miroku's been pretty popular ever since the beginning."

"Bear my child?"

"What?!" a girl screamed.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be with me!"

"No way," another protested. "He asked me a few minutes ago!"

"I really wonder why," Sango sweatdropped.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm your new History teacher, Kugutsu Musou, but you can just call me Musou," the new teacher wrote his name on the board.

"Yep, that's the new teacher," Kagome whispered.

Sango felt a chill down her spine; the young man had alluring brown eyes.

_He was looking right at me. . .Wait. . ._

Miroku watched Sango from the corner of his eyes. He could tell she was nervous. . .the man had a foreboding aura about him. But could Sango tell? This was not one of her abilities. . .

"He's cute," a girl whispered from behind. "He looks so young. . ."

"Yeah, he is cute! He must be very smart for a young man. . ." her friend whispered back.

_What?_ Miroku ran his hand through his hair. _Nothing compared to me. . ._

"Hey, it's him!" Sango blurted.

"What?" A few girls crowded around him. "You know him?!"

"You're so lucky!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Err. . . "

Sango covered her mouth, "It's nothing, sorry, my mistake!"

"Actually," Musou spoke up, drawing attention from the girls, "I was a journalist traveling abroad for a while, so I've decided to settle down here and become a teacher. . .I'm still a teacher in training, really. I'll officially be a teacher as of next year, hopefully."

A few girls crowded around him after class, asking him all sorts of questions. Sango stood against the wall, watching them from afar.

"You look unhappy," Kagome tilted her head. "Where's that Sango I know?"

"I'm just preoccupied, that's all."

_Don't kid youself,_ Kagome thought. _I have to look after you, Sango, after all you've been through. . .we're friends, remember? You should be able to trust me. . ._

"I have to leave for a moment," the reincarnation left the scene.

Miroku scooted over, "Does she know him?"

"She didn't really say," she replied sadly.

"I see."

* * *

_Shit, he's the guy! What are the chances of that happening?!_

"What's happening? You seem distracted," Ayame floated down on a tiny cloud. Sango found her reflection looking back at her through the half-angle's emerald eyes.

"It's nothing. . ." she leaned against the rail of the balcony." I just. . .I found the guy. . ."

"Did you make him keep the secret?"

"No. . ."

Ayame cried, "Sango! That isn't good! You're close to awakening your power, you know!"

"Well, I wasn't informed of that," she snapped back.

Her wings fluttered impatiently. "You've collected a lot more jewel shards. . .almost half! That's really good, you know? But I'm happy you're taking you time. . .cause then I get to spend time with you!"

"Aww," Sango hugged the half-angel. "I love you lots, Ayame!"

"Ayame loves you lots too!" she smiled. "I'm off to find more demons. . .!"

Sango waved at her guardian. "Bye!"

"That was a cute half-angel."

"Eh?" Sango nearly lost her balance. "What?"

_He could see Ayame. . .?_

Musou placed his hand on her shoulder. "Careful, don't want you falling off, right?" he chuckled.

_Oh great, what's he up to now?_

"I have something to give you, Sango," he handed her an envelope.

"What. . .?" She looked at the paper. "What is this?"

"It's from your father and Kohaku. . ." He smiled at her confused look. "I met him while I was traveling. . .and due to circumstances he was unable to send this to you."

She stared. _A letter?_ Her lips began to form into a big smile. _They didn't forget me. . .! Kohaku, thank you. . ._

"Thank you. . .so much," she bowed, and laughed happily.

Miroku caught a glimpse of the two as he walked through the hallway. He saw her. . .smiling. . .with him.

"Hey Miroku! Want to get some ice cream with me?" a girl called.

_Why is she smiling. . .with him?_

"Miroku. . .?" she nearly cried when he ran off without answering her question.

* * *

"Thank you for giving this to me," she repeated once more, ignoring the thoughts in her head. She wanted to open the letter. . .

Musou smiled softly. "It's nothing, really."

"Well, I have to get going. . .Bye, Musou!"

He flashed a mysterious smile. "Don't do anything dangerous."

_What?_

"Oh. . .I'll try to watch my balance next time," Sango left and returned to the empty hallway. "He wasn't as bad as I tho--!"

A hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm, the other covering her mouth. She was dragged into a dark classroom.

"What is it?!" she yelled when the hand was removed. She was pushed against the wall and an arm was placed over her head.

"Why were you two talking?" Miroku asked.

The female sealer arched a brow. "What?"

"You were smiling with him."

"Oh. . .are you jealous?" she teased nervously.

A silence.

"Yes, I am."

_What. . .? Miroku. . ._

"You don't understand. . .my feelings are true. . ." he whispered deeply, his breath tickling her lips as he leaned towards her. "That's why I always rescue you. . ."

"No. . .!" she looked away before he could kiss her. "You're my enemy. . .we can't do this. . ."

He stepped back and looked at the girl. "Is that how you really feel?"

She nodded. "Sorry. . ." she stepped back through the door and left.

"Kouga," Miroku closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Kouga popped up from behind his shirt. "Having trouble seducing her?"

Miroku brushed the question off. "Is she. . .really my enemy. . .?"

* * *

"Here we go," Taijiya stood on top of the children's hospital. "So, the portraits somewhere in here, right?"

"Right!" Ayame sang. "Located in room 315. . ."

_Sorry Kagome, I can't let you get in my way when I'm so close to getting the whole jewel. . ._

"Inuyasha! We can't go in there right now!"

"What?" Taijiya sweatdropped and looked below her. It seemed Kagome was stopping Inuyasha from going into the hospital.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why not? Houshi said he'd be here."

"I know," Kagome frowned. "And it doesn't help Taijiya didn't send me one. . .but the children inside are trying to sleep!"

_Damn, Miroku_, Taijiya gripped her Hiraikotsu. _Ah, well, I guess I'll just be going. . ._

"Hm?" Taijiya entered the room slowly. "There's nothing here except the painting. . .Well, if chances come, then I guess I'll have to take it!"

"Too late," Houshi whispered from the corner of the room. "I already sealed it while you were busy with Kagome and Inuyasha." He held up the jewel shard.

"Hmm. . ." Taijiya smiled and looped a chain around his leg. "Sucker."

She tugged the chain. Houshi stumbled forward. How unfortunate that the floor was still wet; it seemed the janitors had just cleaned the room up. His foot slipped and he fell onto his back with his arms flown back over his head. Taijiya positioned herself over him -- each foot was on each side of his abdominal. She smiled as she slowly crouched down, taking the jewel shard.

"Too bad," she whispered in his ear. "I figured you were already here when I saw Inuyasha."

"Well," Houshi coughed, hiding his blush. "What an interesting position. . ."

Scarlet ran through Taijiya's face as quick as Houshi ran his hand over her rear.

"Hentai!" she slapped him and jumped away. "Don't. . .do that!"

"Ah, I could tell you liked it," he grinned placing his hand over his cheek.

Demon Sealer Taijiya crossed her arms. "Don't you think something's wrong? This shard was way too easy to obtain. . ."

Houshi shrugged. "You could be right."

"You could be right," she rolled her eyes as she mocked him. "You're not taking this very seriously."

**But there's no fun that way. . .**A shadow slid through the ground, revealing a man dressed in a baboon suit. Beneath the mask he smiled, speaking in a dark, somewhat familiar tone. **Demon Sealer Taijiya and Demon Sealer Houshi. . .So we finally meet.**

"Be careful," the male sealer moved in front of Taijiya. "What do you want?"

**I've already done my business here**,the creature replied. **Sorry for such short notice. . .I hope you're up to the challenge.**

The baboon figure laughed and faded away.

"Damn," Taijiya jumped from limb to limb. "Who was that. . .?"

"Watch out!"

The branch snapped under her footing, allowing her to land into a young man's arms.

_Musou. . .?_

"Sango. . .?"

"Ahh. . ." she leapt out of his arms immediately. "Sorry?"

"Sango. . ." Musou smiled softly. "You really are Demon Sealer Taijiya. . ."

_There's no point hiding it now. . ._

She untied the rosary beads and let her hair down. The long strands slowly dissolved back to her short hair, and her outfit unveiled back to her black jeans and crimson shirt. "Yeah. . .I am Taijiya. . ."

He nodded, "I was the one who saw you transform back a few days ago. . ."

"I know," she looked down to the ground. "Please, don't tell anyone. . .No one knows. . ."

_Except Miroku._

"I won't," he ran his hand through his raven strands. "But mind explaining everything?"

She nodded. "Well, it all began like this. . ."

* * *

"You told him everything?!" Ayame nearly fainted. "Why did you do that, Sango-chan?! This isn't the type of information I want to hear when I wake up!"

"It's not like I had a choice," Sango brushed her hair. "Besides, he's not going to say anything. If he did, everyone would think he was insane and send him to some asylum. "

"It seems kind of suspicious. . ."

Sango shrugged. "I had to do a favor in return."

"What is it?"

Sango grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on. "I'll fill you in on the details later. . .Bye!"

Ayame watch the girl leave. "Sango, why are you so gullible. . .? It hurts to see you like this, after all we've been through, you'd think you'd learn. . ."

* * *

Musou pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against. "Hello Sango."

"Good morning," Sango waved.

"So why are we back here?"

"Actually, the reason I was near the hospital last night was because I sensed something. I've actually had spiritual awareness run through my family. That's how I could see your cute half-angel," he smiled.

_Well, that certainly explains a lot. . ._

"But I already collected the shard last night," Sango crossed her arms. "There shouldn't be anything left."

Musou shook his head. "Actually, there is someone in here. . ."

"Is this it?" Sango knocked softly and opened the door. "Hello. . .?"

"Mother?" the little girl's happy face suddenly turned stiff and hollow. "Oh. . .who are you. . .?"

"I'm Sango, nice to meet you," she smiled as she closed the door.

The girl arched a brow, "Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine told me to visit you. . ." she pulled up a chair and sat down. Her eyes scrolled to a picture frame set on the table. "Is this your mother. . .?"

The girl nodded.

Sango took the picture, observing the beautiful woman holding hands with a little child. The mother was smiling in the flower fields while the little girl was picking a flower. "She's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh. . .it's Rin," the girl said nervously.

_Musou told me to save her. . .But, I don't think she's in any bad condition. . ._

Rin muttered slowly. "I haven't had anyone visit me in a while."

"What about your mother?"

The girl looked away. "She's forgotten about me."

"Why would a mother forget her child. . .?"

"It's hard to explain," Musou replied. "Her mother doesn't want to see Rin until she gets better."

"What exactly is wrong with her. . .?"

Musou was silent for a while. "She. . .She has a heart condition. There was a surgery performed on her weak heart, but it didn't work out so well. It had a seventy percent chance of working, anyway. I guess you could say she's hemophiliac. There are moments when she gets congested with seizures and starts coughing blood. It's amazing she's still alive, really."

"That is amazing."

"I hope you can save her."

_How am I supposed to save her. . ? What do you want me to do?_

* * *

"I found the next demon!" Ayame called when Sango opened the door. "It's back at the hospital, actually. In room 235."

Sango turned pale. "Room. . .what?"

"Room 235."

"But that's Rin's room, that little girl. . ." Sango explained the details.

Ayame nodded, "But Sango, I have to tell you why she's still alive. You don't think she'd be in the hospital that long, would you?"

She felt her body tense. _I don't want to know. I don't want to know why she's still alive. . ._

"It's because," the half-angel said slowly. "It's because the demon is possessing her."

"So what you're saying is," Sango choked, wiping her eyes. "I have to seal the demon, and then. . .she's going to die."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Kashiaga**- Thanks! I try, lol.

**Valdimarian**- True, it would be easy to do alternate pairings. . .lol. Twisted drama? Hm. . .

**FieryFoxDemon**- Yeah! Kirara is cool! Except I didn't include her in this chapter. . . –sweatdrop-

**Divine-Red-Crayon**- LoL. So many questions! Ack! –dies under pile of questions-

**Hyper-Citrus**- Of course, the kissing in front the portrait, so romantic. . .-tears in eyes-

**StoryWeaver1**- Yep! Sango knows who he is.

**Soli-chan**- Oops! Thanks for telling me. . .I kept changing back and forth cause I didn't know which sounded better. . .but it's called "Wishing Smile". . .I think. –confuzzled- Naaah. The person who saw Sango was Musou, obviously. I don't know if you guys know who that is, he hasn't entered the series yet, I don't think.

**jade eyed neko**- Haha, that is true, Sango always gets the bad stuff. But there is reasons for that too. . .

**Aamalie**- Hiatus. . .I like the word, really. This fic will be on hiatus soon, actually. . .

**Silver Mirror**- Thanks! This story's only cool cause it's based off Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. LOL.

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Hmm. . .Sango and Inuyasha together. My friend and I were gonna do pairings like Sango x Inuyasha and Kagome x Miroku, but we lack plots. Hahaha. Ooh. You're real name's Kagome? That's so cool!

**Katsume Takahashi**- I try to update, I really do! ;;

**Inus-gurl0413**- Thanks for reading my fic!

**Araki-chan**- Oops! Sorry, I usually copy and paste the titles and then continue with the story. Thank you for informing me!

**iLOVEcheese**- Thank you! I'll try and update, finals are coming. . .

**Irasuto**- Eh? You're already on Summer Vacation? No fair! T.T I have this week and next week and then I'm done! And yes, I do have a very good excuse for no updating this summer. . .Read the author's note below.

Author's Note: All right! Thanks for all these reviews! You've made me sooo happy! Sorry about the lack of updates, the last days before finals and the teachers decide to cram us with tests! How dare they! Anyway, this fic may be on hiatus. During summer vacation I shall be heading off to Hong Kong. Apparently I'm not going to Canada after all. Hn, didn't I mention this in my other chapter. . .? Plus, by the time I return people will have probably forgotten this fic. . .T.T;;

By the way, if you don't know who Musou is. . .too bad! P! Just kidding. . .you all will just have to research who he is. Mwahahaha. He IS a character in Inuyasha, but I don't think he's entered.


	7. Forget Me Not

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 7**: Forget-Me-Not

"Ayame! I don't want to!" Sango cried. "I don't want to take a person's life!"

"Sango. . ." Ayame hugged her cheek. "You know she's only living because of the demon. . .Don't you think she should stop suffering?"

"Well, maybe if she gets better she won't need the demon!"

"You know that won't happen."

Sango stuffed her head under her pillow. _I can't. . ._

* * *

"I really wonder what's eating Sesshoumaru up," Inuyasha snorted, taking a big bite of his Ramen.

Kagome smiled, "Maybe it's a girl."

"No way."

"It happens," she examined her nails.

"What, you like him?" He stared at her intently.

"Naah," she smiled. "Someone else."

"Who?"

She giggled. "Secret."

* * *

"Dear Sesshoumaru," Rin read to herself, "I'm getting better, I think. Hopefully I'll be able to see you again," she wrote down a bit more. "I really enjoyed your company, even though I know you hate kids. I'm kind of happy you were forced to baby-sit me. I miss you a lot, you know. . ."

There was a knock at the door. "Rin?"

She shuffled the paper under her pillow. "You can come in."

"Hey," Sango greeted. "What's up?"

"Usual," the little girl sighed. "I want to leave. . ."

"How long have you been here, anyway?"

"About six months."

"I see." Sango glanced to the window.

_We're on the second floor. . .maybe. . .Hm. . ._

"Meow," Kirara poked her head out of Sango's coat.

"So cute!" Rin hugged the kitten as soon as it plopped onto her lap. "My name is Rin."

Sango smiled devilishly. "Hey Rin, do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded immediately. "Of course. I hate being locked up in here!"

The reincarnation stood and walked to the window. _I know it's wrong doing this. . ._

"Kirara!"

The tiny cat leapt on top of Sango's head. When she opened the window, Kirara jumped out and revealed her true form as a vicious cat. She floated on the air, waiting for her master's next command.

"O. . .kay. . .?" Rin stared in awe. "That's. . .freaky."

Sango helped the girl up from bed. Steadily she pulled her onto the windowsill, and placed her onto Kirara's back. She followed behind Rin, caging Rin in by clutching Kirara's fur.

"Here we go."

Rin let out a small shriek as they were lifted into the sky.

* * *

"The demon's keeping the girl alive?"

"Yup," Kouga scratched the back of his head. "I suppose you already figured out what will happen once you seal it."

Miroku merely nodded. "I think Sango probably knows as well. I doubt she'll seal it. . ."

"But you know you'll have to."

"Yeah, I know. . ." Miroku closed his eyes.

Kouga sighed. "Maybe you should just admit you like her."

"This again?" he twitched at the comment. "Kouga, it's all just an act, accept it."

"Maybe you should just accept you like her, you know you've never treated a girl like that."

"Accept that I like her? Just like you should accept you like Ayame?"

"I'm not denying it," Kouga spat back. "It doesn't seem you're denying it anymore, either."

Miroku remained silent.

* * *

"This is great!" Rin laughed as the wind blew past her. Below them was s field of flowers. It was the same field from the picture of Rin's mother. They landed, and Rin hopped onto the ground. "Thanks Sango. . ."

"It's nothing, really," Sango smiled. "You should just enjoy yourself."

The small girl snatched a flower and held it up to Sango. "This is called "Forget-Me-Not". My mother's favorite flower. . .as well as mine, really."

"It's very pretty," Sango held it in her hand.

"It means love in the language of flowers, I think," Rin blushed. "I wanted to give it to this boy. . .But he's much older than me. I care for him, even though I'm sure he doesn't like me in that way."

"I'm sure that's not true. I bet he cares," Sango sat on the soft grass next to Rin. "Who is it, anyway?"

"This boy named Sesshoumaru," she replied shyly.

* * *

"What's eating you up?" Inuyasha arched a brow at his older brother. "You haven't said anything stupid to me for the last few weeks."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru rested his chin on his hand and continued to stare out the window.

"Is it a girl?"

". . ."

"Is it Kagome?"

". . ."

Inuyasha frowned. "What is it already?! You're beginning to bug me."

"Your stupidity," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "Amuses me no further."

"Feh."

His older brother threw a glare. "Leave me be, Inuyasha."

"Whatever," he threw his hands up and gave up. "I wasn't that interested anyway,"

"Hn."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, "Inuyasha's older brother?"

"I suppose," Rin shrugged. "He doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, that's him," Sango rolled her eyes. "He's a hard one to read, he is."

"But I can tell, he's really kind. . .You can tell he cares, even though he doesn't show it."

Crimson orbs glanced over to the young girl. "I see."

They sat in silence for a while, Sango neatly pulling petals off a sunflower.

Rin coughed. "I think something bad is going to happen."

_What. . .?_

Rin coughed, a few drops of blood staining the luscious green grass. "I had a dream. . .it was very dark, and I saw a boy and a girl. There was also this figure I could not see. . .But the boy. . .he wrung his hands around my neck and stole my soul away."

She winced. _Could it have been Miroku and I in her dream?_

"I'm kind of scared," she admitted. "I've still very young, and with this weak heart I'm surprised I've lived this long. I can't see my mother, nor can I visit Sesshoumaru. He's too shy to come visit me, I think."

_Rin, I'm sorry your life will end soon. . ._

Rin smiled. "I'm happy you've showed me the outside world again. I wish I could be free. . ."

Sango sniffled. _Don't cry, Sango. Ayame's right, it's better she die than to be living under a demon's control._

The little girl stood up, running her fingers through her raven hair. She walked and picked up another Forget-Me-Not. "This one will be for Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

Sango opened the window and crawled back in. She helped Rin back inside, while Kirara returned to her mini-sized version of herself.

"Thanks, Sango," Rin yawned.

"Sure," Sango pulled the blanket to her chin. When she made sure Rin had fallen asleep, she walked over to the drawer and picked up the picture frame.

_Your mother. . .should not be afraid to come see you._

Her fingers trembled as she set the picture back in its place.

The tired girl walked back to her apartment. She opened the mailbox and found a letter inside.

Don't be afraid. – Miroku.

"That's easier said than done," Sango thought out loud.

"You're strong, Sango. . ." Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. "I know it's hard to do this."

She felt his chin rest on her shoulder. "Miroku, do you really expect me to do this?"

"No," he admitted, "But I don't want to see you cry again."

She snapped. "So, you're going to do it?"

"If I have to," His warm breath trailed down her neck. "Yes."

She pushed him away and lifter her hand. "Why?!"

He caught her hand before she could slap him.

_Just like the first time. . ._

"She's supposed to be dead. The demon --"

"Stop talking about that!" she glared at him. "She can support herself!"

"She can't," he pushed her forcefully against the wall, his hand still gripped to her wrist. "Please, calm down, Sango. . ."

The girl shook her head. "No, Miroku! I can't --"

His lips were pressed against hers once more. She felt his body press against hers and her body began to relax. He pulled away. "Sorry."

Her breaths were released deeply. Miroku was too close for comfort, with their noses not too far apart.

Miroku frowned. _Just false affection. . ._

"Leave me alone," she shoved him away and walked into her apartment.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Hn."

* * *

"Mommy. . ." Rin cried in her sleep. "Mommy! Sango! Sesshoumaru! Save me!" she coughed.

**How frail children can be, how sad this child had to be chosen for such a fate.**

His slender finger trailed her cheek and down to her heart. A pink glow emerged and the girl's eyes opened immediately.

"It hurts!" she screamed.

Sango sat up from her bed, her face damp with sweat. "Something's wrong."

Her heart skipped a beat when the telephone rang. As she reached for it, she noticed the clock read 2:30 AM.

"Hello. . .?"

"Sorry to wake you up this late," the woman said on the other line. "I know you've been visiting Rin lately. . .But it seems something's wrong with her."

The girl winced. _Rin?_

"Hello?" the lady heard the phone click. "Sango?"

Sango quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She ran to the door, having Kirara follow her out. Kirara transformed and Sango hopped on, heading to the hospital. "Hurry, Kirara!"

Rin could feel her body lift itself off the bed. Her eyes filled with tears, each strolling down and dripping onto the bed cloth. "Sesshoumaru-sama. . ."

The window glass shattered as Kirara forced herself into the room. Taijiya rolled onto the floor and saw Rin, her eyes vacant and lost. "Rin! Wake up!"

**Too late.**

Taijiya glared at the baboon figure. "What are you doing?! Stop hurting her!"

She brought her boomerang down and slashed at the figure that quickly disappeared from her sight.

"Sango. . .?" Rin called.

The thief ran to the small girl. "Rin, are you okay?"

"You're Taijiya. . ."

"Don't speak," Taijiya ordered. "Don't worry, everything's okay. . ."

The little girl smiled. "It's my dream, isn't it? The figure and the girl. . ."

_What about the boy? Where's Miroku?_

"Beneath my pillow. . .please give it to Sesshoumaru." She coughed, her hand quickly covering her mouth. Blood was trailing from her mouth, despite trying to block it. "Thank you, Sango."

**Why don't you save her?** The figure called. **Before I, Naraku, finish her off.**

"Naraku?" Taijiya glared.

_But he isn't allowed in this world. . .how is this possible?_

"Hey! What's happening in there?!" a woman called, trying to open the door. "Let me in!"

Taijiya's eyes saw the pink glow from Rin's heart. "The Shikon shard? Embedded in her heart?"

Hoshi climbed through the window. "Taijiya."

"No, don't. . ." She hugged the tiny girl protectively. "Don't take her life!"

**Heh.** Naraku faded away. **Perhaps today I'll let you two finish the business.**

"You don't understand, Taijiya. If you don't take it, then Naraku will eventually."

"Why are you rushing this?"

Rin breathed heavily in rapid jolts. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. "It hurts. . ."

Houshi stepped onto the other side of Taijiya.

"No," Taijiya transformed back into Sango. "Houshi, don't."

He raised his staff and pierced it into the picture frame. As soon as the staff hit the photo, a bright light spread around the room.

Sango felt her body stiffen. The girl in her arms tensed, her eyes opening wide as her heart began to beat loudly. Her head turned slightly to see Sango's crying face. "Don't worry, I'll come. . .visit you. . ."

And in her arms, the small girl laid limp.

"Sealed."

* * *

**StoryWeaver1**- Yay! It seemed most people know. Actually, I'm not complete sure about who he is, but that's okay, I'll just wing it. LoL. I'm sorry of what I had to do to Rin. . .-hides in a corner-

**FieryDemonFox**- Wow, lots of anime smiles in that review, lol. I wish I could use those housetop characters, to add smiles to Miroku's note. But NO, the thing won't let me! Sorry, I'm ranting. –sweatdrop-

**Soli-chan**- Wow, now there's lots of information to absorb. I wasn't quite sure who Musou was when I randomly entered him in, ehehe. Is he evil? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, mwahahaha.

**Aamilie**- XD Fluff-slaying Taijiya??

**Valdimarian**- Hmm. . .-not quite sure who Musou is- You really paid attention to the series. Xx; Kudos to you! Jaken. . .is so worthless. LOL. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru had a really uhhh. . .minor. . .role. I will fit him in later, I think. . .Unless I'm off in Hong Kong. –twitches-

**Irasuto**- T.T If I had made Sango do it, she'd be depressed for eternity. . .

**Silver Mirror**- Thanks!

**Inus-gurl0413**- Too good to forget? .;; Wanna bet? Lol. Thanks! I need to make a 99 on my Chemistry final. Anyone dare say, "Damn, that's impossible!"

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Yes, I was confuzzled by your thing about the thing. . .Uhh. . .lol. Oh, if you upload your story, 's got this new edit program on it, so you can just italicize where you need to. . .But I'll be glad to edit it! Just e-mail me info's in the profile and title the subject "Fanfiction: Title of Story". Thanks!

**Corisu Li**- Naaani? 'Evil Cliffie of DOOOOM!"? XD I sense Invader Zim in the air. . .

**Hyper Citrus**- Ehh? Rin's mother wasn't going to die. . .-sweatdrop-


	8. Full Moon

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 8**: Full Moon

Sango could barely open her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and they did not seem to stop.

_I can't stop crying. . ._

She shifted in the bed she was in, and saw her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were vacant and pouring its tears.

_Where am I? I don't remember. . ._

A voice called out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Where. . ."

"It's alright," the man said, sitting on the bed. "You're at my house, can you see me?"

Her eyes lifted a little, showing a blurry figure in front of her. She shook her head. "Who. . ."

"It's me, Musou," he tilted his head. "You've been asleep three days straight. I found you unconscious when I walked into Rin's room."

She whispered, "Rin?"

"She's. . .you know," he scratched the back of his head. "Never mind, can you get up?"

Sango lifted her head, and the plopped back down. She shook her head once more.

"You should exercise your muscles before they relax too much," he placed his arm under her and pulled her up. "Try standing."

Instinctively she placed her arm around his neck, keeping herself from falling as she stood on weak supports. "My eyes hurt."

"You've been crying ever since."

"Isn't that bad for my body?"

"It should be," he teased. "C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

"Where's Sango?!" Kagome demanded. "Why isn't she in her apartment?!"

"Calm down, Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her back onto the chair. "You don't have to raise your voice."

She turned to him, "She's my best friend! I have to be worried when she's been gone for three days!"

Miroku looked down at the table and closed his eyes.

"What is it, Miroku?" Inuyasha inquired. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know," Miroku said softly.

"I'm leaving," Kagome stood up from her chair. "Seeing how you two don't seem to care about your friend."

Inuyasha and Miroku winced when they heard the door slam.

"I don't know," Miroku said again.

"Feh," Inuyasha stood up slowly. "I'm going to help Kagome."

_I can't face her. . .after what I did to Rin._

* * *

Ayame held out her hands, an image of the Shikon no Tama appearing in front of her. It was nearly done, a few more pieces, which Miroku probably held, and it would be complete.

_Sango. . .where are you? The plan is nearly complete._

"What are you doing?"

She broke the image away and smiled. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Kouga sighed. "Why, Ayame? I don't understand why you're still here. . .and working for --"

Ayame snapped. "Don't you know? You were always so dense, Kouga."

He looked at her with a hurt face. "Ayame, what happened to you?"

"It'll all come together. . .Very soon."

* * *

Sango pressed a pack of ice to her eyes. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It's nothing."

_Why am I so weak? I shouldn't be so weak. . ._

"Here, the nurse found this under Rin's pillow. I think you of all people would know what to do with these."

Removing the ice pack, she stared down at the envelope and Forget-Me-Nots. "Oh. . .These. . ."

She gasped when Musou's arms embraced her from behind. "Please don't cry."

Sango's eyes drooped. _Why do you embrace me? You're not even Miroku._

"I should leave," she said nervously, taking Rin's things. "Thank you, Musou."

He smiled and released her. "I'm sorry I put you through all this."

She bowed and left, feeling his eyes looked at her as she walked through the door.

"Hn," he smiled, placing his hands in his pocket. He took out her rosary beads. "Maybe this way you won't get hurt anymore."

* * *

"Sango?"

The girl stumbled through the door. "Ayame?"

"Are you okay?" the half-angel flew up to her. "I couldn't find you, I was afraid. . ."

"I'm okay."

"Ayame's worried," she spoke. "Why has Sango been missing?"

"Musou took me in after he found be unconscious at the hospital."

The small half-angel tilted her head. "Mission failed?"

Sango nodded her head. "You knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Was there anything you needed to tell me?"

"Ahh. . ." Ayame glanced at the answering machine. "You might not. . .want to hear it."

Sango walked over slowly, and pressed the button.

_Sango? This is Kohaku._ The recorder played. _Um. . .Sorry I couldn't reach you. . .but, I have to tell you our family isn't going to come back for a while. I don't know when, actually. Um. . .And also. . .our parents decided to get a divorce. Sango, you don't know how much this hurts; I wish you were here with me._

"Why are so many bad things happening to me?"

"Sango!" Ayame called after the girl who ran out.

"Sango?" Miroku stepped back as the girl rushed out of her apartment. "Sango!" He ran after her.

He ran down the stairs and turned a corner, but she was gone.

* * *

"You saw her?" Kagome asked. "And then you lost her?!"

Miroku stepped back from the vicious girl. "I. . .I went to her apartment and heard a message on her machine about her parents. . ."

Kagome stepped back. "Anything about them is bound to make her worried."

Inuyasha sighed. "Where could she have gone?"

"I should know of all people. . ." Kagome said, looking at the ground. "Where? Somewhere that reminds her of her parents. . .Don't you know?" She titled her head up at Miroku. "Don't you, Miroku?"

Sango's voice popped into his head. _"You see that sakura tree all the way over there?"_

"I know," Miroku said, grinning as he ran off to find her.

* * *

Sango leaned back against the tree, hugging her knees to her chest. _Too many things. . .I'm going to break down soon._

"Sango."

_Miroku?_ She glanced up, her blurry vision soon focusing on the image of Musou.

She stood up slowly, wiping her tears. "Oh, hello Musou."

He held a sympathetic look. "I guess I don't need to ask if you're okay or not."

"It's nothing, really."

Her eyes opened wide when he embraced her. He held her tightly. "Don't kid yourself."

Slowly she lifted her arms. . .and returned the hug.

Miroku peered over to them from a tree, clenching his fists as he saw the sight. _Sango, have I lost you?_

* * *

"So this Miroku is Naraku's advocate?"

"Yes," Sango said softly. They both walked through the park towards her apartment. "He's also known as Demon Sealer Houshi. And. . .he's the one who. . .sealed the demon three nights ago."

"Do you trust him still?"

"Should I?" she questioned. "My enemy. . ."

Musou sighed. "What about your guide?"

"What about Ayame?"

"What's her say in this?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've never questioned it," Sango replied, embarrassed.

"Ah, is this where you live?" He looked up at the building. "All alone?"

She nodded, and led him up to her place.

"Ayame?" Sango called. "Are you here?"

Musou glanced around, "Maybe she left to find another painting."

"Oh, I'm so happy you've returned!" Ayame sang as the green orb revealed the half-angel. "So happy. . ."

"Sorry to have worried you."

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Musou bowed and left in search of the room. "Excuse me."

Ayame watched Sango in her glowing emerald orbs. "Are you feeling better, Sango-chan?"

"It's just a lot to take at once," she admitted. She walked outside and leaned against the rail of her balcony. "First my brother Kohaku in that weird painting, the fact Kagome doesn't know about Taijiya, and then Rin, now my parent's divorce, and this unsettling feeling with Miroku. . ."

"That's too bad," Ayame said coldly. "For such a day as this."

"Eh?" Sango glanced at her. "What?"

"Oh Sango, can't you see?" the half-angel flew next to Sango. "Can't you see the truth?"

"What truth?"

* * *

"Why am I so useless?!" Miroku punched the wall. "I couldn't help Sango. . .not this time. . ."

"You can't always be there for people," Kouga comforted. "It's just the way things are."

The boy slid down against the wall. "I don't want Sango to be sad. I know she doesn't want to be weak."

Kouga hesitated for a moment. "There's something you should know."

"What?"

"About Ayame. I think. . .it might hurt Sango. . ."

* * *

She laughed, "I'm Naraku's advocate," She smiled when Sango paled, "Sango-chan."

". . .You're lying."

"Really," Ayame crossed her arms. "You're running from the truth again. Just like when you saw Kohaku."

Sango winced. "Don't say that."

"See? You can't face the truth because you're so weak."

Ayame was surrounded by a green aura, soon becoming a blinding light. Her small five-inch figure grew to a height almost as tall as Sango. The wolf fur wrapped around her waist extended at the back, as if it were a real wolf's tail blowing gently with the wind. Slowly one black wing sprouted from her back, feathers falling to the ground. Another white wing sprouted and spread the other direction, white feathers falling on the ground instead.

"You have. . .a black and white wing?"

"I suppose this is what happens when you're rejected from Heaven. . .and Hell."

* * *

"She's. . .not an angel, but not a demon either?" Miroku questioned.

Kouga nodded slowly. "She. . .went and grabbed a Shobu flower, the flower that she places in her hair. Those are forbidden unless you are the highest class of angel. . .and she wasn't, at the time. It's the most important rule. She was then forced out of Heaven, but. . ."

* * *

"As I walked towards the gate of Hell, I heard his voice," Ayame explained. "The voice that told asked me why I suffered. The voice that told me I didn't deserve such a sentence, that I should yell and ask someone to save me."

* * *

"I heard her shout my name when she was sentenced to oblivion, where Naraku is kept," the male angel replied. "But when I went for her, I saw her swallowed up by darkness. I never saw her again until you moved her to find Taijiya."

"Sango doesn't know. . ." Miroku said, standing up. "I need to help Sango. . .!"

Kouga rushed after Miroku as he left towards her apartment.

* * *

"I'm not supposed to be here, really," Ayame spoke bitterly. "But it's alright, because I got what I wanted."

"Why?" Sango pleaded. "Why are you with Naraku?"

She took a step towards the reincarnation. "I led the Demon of Memory into that portrait that revealed the image of Kohaku. I made you keep your secret away from that frail Higurashi girl. And all along, Naraku was controlling your parents through puppetry."

Tears brimmed the girl's eyes once more. "My parents? You were controlling my parents. . ."

"To make you weak," she explained. "You understand, this is all coming together now, isn't it? A girl you trusted so much is really your enemy."

Musou walked onto the balcony, "Sango?" he glanced over. "Ayame? Why have you turned into human form so quickly?"

"You knew?!" Sango glared at him. "Are you with Naraku too?"

"No. . ."

"Your reply reeks of deception," Sango spat.

"But I'm surprised this turn out so well," Ayame placed a hand on her cheek. "On the day of a full moon, now you must come to terms. . . "

"What happened on a full moon?"

"It's a day," Musou said, "that Taijiya died."

"But you'll see that yourself. You'll watch your past incarnation die. . ." Ayame pushed the girl back.

Sango screamed as she fell back over the ledge.

"Sango!" she heard Miroku's voice call.

"Of all times," Musou glared at Ayame. "Did you really have to do that?"

"It's my duty," she bowed. "Sorry, Musou-sama."

The half-angel, half-demon girl snapped her fingers, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"My head," Sango brought a hand to her forehead. "It's aching."

She looked around the unfamiliar place. A full moon mysteriously brought little light in what seemed like a forest. The girl stood up and brushed the dirt off her as she walked through the pathway.

_Candles. . ._she thought, noticing how they were lined up along the pathway's edges. _Are they. . .bleeding?_

The flames flickered with each step, the wax turning into the deep crimson color of blood.

"Who's there?!" a voice called from the front.

Sango gasped when she saw the sight.

_What is this? Where am I?_

She saw the girl was tied to a pole with her hands behind her back. Her face had many marks and bruises, her ponytail nearly loose. Hiraikotsu was tied against a tree away from her grasp.

_That's. . .Taijiya!_

* * *

**Valdimarian**- Eep. Maybe the drunkard monk's name sounded like Musou. . .Oh, Kouga keeps the shards, and he sends them to Kikyo, since now you know Ayame was the one working for Naraku.

**Divine Red Crayon**- LoL. Hunch, eh? Sounds like a good one to me. . .

**Aamalie**- Hehe, Rin will appear again. . .Not telling you how. :X

**Soli-chan**- There! You found of if Kouga was evil or not! Yay! Bad for Ayame and Sango though. . .

**iLOVEcheese**- Yup, I managed to work on the previous chapter with finals going on. We get out at eith 9:45 or 11:45 depending on when you have a final. . .so I had plenty of time working on this and not studying. . .-sweatdrop-

**FieryDemonFox**- Awww. The faces are so cute. I wish I could use them in my fics. But no. Stupid don't accept them special characters. -Shakes fists-

**Shankujou**- xx; Now that I think about it, there wasn't much Sango and Miroku interaction, but I shall take care of that in future chapters. . .

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- I'm sure your fic is great! When people start writing more fics they seem to get better at it, unless they have no intelligence in grammar whatsoever. . .Actually, my English teacher is really a tennis coach, and he sucks. . .lol. I'm screwed for future college purposes. AHH.

**Inus-gurl0413**- Thanks. . .Eheheh. -Blushes-

**StoryWeaver1**- -Sweatdrop- I'm sorry! -Bows- I really didn't want to kill Rin. But I had to for Sango's weak dramatic disposition. I wish I could reincarnate her, but she'll come into play somehow. Plus. . .Well, I shouldn't say anymore, it'll ruin the rest of the story. :B

**Hyper-Citrus**- Is it confusing? This story is confusing me too. I inserted random characters when I randomly type parts of the story. XX;;;

**Crimson Eyed Angel**- Thanks! ;; I'm sure you new fic will be great!

**Irasuto**- Your review seems so mysterious. . .I dunno why. . .lol.

Author's Note: What's up y'all? Thanks for sticking with me on this fic; your reviews are all wonderful! But to the point. . .this fic may be on **HIATUS** unless I get a chance to update it before I leave for California, which will occur on June 7th. And I'll be gone till July. . .? So please wait and don't forget about this fic! T.T

Ahh. As reviewer and author Soli-chan wrote, "Musou was expelled as the remaining human parts of Naraku". So, he is part of Naraku. . .just to clear that up. That's not necessarily true in the fic, however. . .sorry, it may be confuzzling. Musou's identity will be unveiled soon.


	9. The Sacrifice

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: The Sacrifice

* * *

"Sango!" Kagome broke through the door of the hospital room. She saw her best friend's body lying on the bed.  
  
Miroku was sitting next to her, not even bothering to turn around when Kagome had barged in.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Miroku replied.

* * *

"You're. . .Taijiya?" Sango asked the girl.  
  
"What of it?" the girl inquired. She glanced up, her eyes holding a strange glow.  
  
"Taijiya!" a voice called from the shadows.  
  
Both girls glanced up to see Musou jump from the trees, draped in a long black cloak.  
  
"Musou," Taijiya gritted her teeth. "I told you not to come."  
  
_Wait, how did he get here?_  
  
"I needed to see you," he explained.  
  
_What's happening?!_ Sango had swirls in her eyes. _I don't get it!  
_  
"Who's there?!" a ruff voice called.  
  
"Run," Taijiya whispered harshly, "Or else you'll be caught as well."  
  
"You were captured?" Sango asked.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"She couldn't have fallen that high," the doctor explained. "It seems her head wasn't not injured badly, but at this rate I don't know if she'll wake up."  
  
"I was supposed to rescue her when she needed help. . ." Miroku muttered.  
  
Kagome sat at the end of the bed, her fingers moving Sango's hair behind her ear. "Sango. . .won't you wake up?"

* * *

"How the hell did you get here?" Sango demanded as Musou carried her through the forest. She was in his arms as he leapt from tree to tree.  
  
"I had your rosary beads," he explained. "And while you went through a time slip, I used my powers to follow you through those beads. They are your spiritual energy."  
  
Sango turned crimson when they landed. She hopped off and glared at him. "How do you know Taijiya?"  
  
"Well," he smiled nervously. "During this time period, Taijiya was exterminating demons in order to protect the people along side of Kikyo. I was created from Naraku to trick Taijiya, to make her stop killing the demons. Befriend her, and then make her express feelings for me."  
  
"Oh," Sango said, blushing. "That's messed up."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Musou rolled his eyes. "Anyway, tonight is Taijiya's death penalty. Full moon, just as Ayame said," he pointed up to the glowing moon.  
  
"I know," Sango replied sadly, not just because of Taijiya, but also because of the mention of Ayame. "I'm going to stop it."  
  
Musou sighed. "I see you don't lack in confidence, but I doubt you'll stop them."  
  
She crossed her arms, glaring at the young man, "Well, better than doing nothing, right? But I suppose you want her dead. . ."  
  
"The plan backfired," he explained. "I did befriend her, but the feelings went the opposite way it was supposed to. It was Kikyo. . ."

_Ah, he fell for Kikyo. . .Isn't that ironic?_  
  
"Anyway, I can't transform," she said, randomly, more just to stay off that odd topic. "Seeing as you have my rosary beads."  
  
"You couldn't become Taijiya anyway," he said, "because you shouldn't exist right now."

* * *

"You should eat," Koharu held out the bento box in front of Miroku's face. "You're not going to have the energy to take care of Sango if you don't."  
  
He continued to hold her hand. "It's okay."  
  
"It's not!" she stomped her foot. "Kagome and Inuyasha are waiting and worried too. Sango would be mad if she found out you were putting yourself in this position."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But we do!" she nearly yelled. "Damn it, just eat!" she whacked the box against his head.  
  
He winced, catching the box as it fell into his arms. Koharu angrily left.  
  
"She's really ticked off," Inuyasha raised a brow as she left the room without saying a word to them.  
  
"You're so observant," Kagome stated sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

"Kill her!" they shouted. "Kill the exterminator!"  
  
"Do it quickly! I want her dead!"  
  
"No! It should be painful. . .make the girl suffer!"  
  
_They really hate me_, Sango thought, watching the crowd from afar.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Musou asked in an amused tone. "Save her."  
  
With that, he pushed her off the tree.  
  
"Ow!" Sango glared above her. "Fine, then. Idiot."  
  
She did what came to her mind first --- running.  
  
_Now I feel like an idiot_, she thought as she ran and pushed through the crowd. She frowned, wondering why no one had caught her yet.  
  
"It felt like someone pushed me!"  
  
"It was the wind," someone said. "A huge gust. . .maybe Taijiya is planning something!"  
  
"Or maybe Kikyo is lurking around!"  
  
_They can't see me? That's right. . .I shouldn't exist right now._  
  
Sango stopped in front of Taijiya, now surrounded by wood and flint.  
  
"You're still here," Taijiya stated. "Why?"  
  
"I'm here to save you, because I'm your reincarnation."  
  
She smiled softly. "I understand, but it is already too late. I shall be burned tonight."  
  
"Why do these humans want you dead? Weren't you helping them?"  
  
"They're all possessed by the Dark Priestess," Taijiya explained. "I could not seal her powers in time, and I have been robbed of my Hiraikotsu."  
  
"Burn her!" the humans shouted, throwing their torches at the exterminator. "Make her suffer!"  
  
_I can't stop this. . ._Sango gritted her teeth. _I have to watch someone die again. . .  
_  
"Thank you for your kindness," Taijiya said softly. "I have decided I will give my remaining powers to you."

* * *

"She's glowing," Kouga pointed at Sango's heart. "Something's happe-- Don't look at her chest!"  
  
"Err. . .what?" Miroku threw an innocent look.  
  
"You had that perverted grin on your face," Kouga pinched his ear. "Take this seriously!"  
  
"I AM!" he yelled because of the pain, and taking offense of Kouga's statement.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha barged through the door. "What happened?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. . ."  
  
"We're not hearing things, right?"  
  
"Is Sango okay?" Kagome felt her friend's forehead. "It feels a bit warm."  
  
"Feh."  
  
_They can't see the glow?_ Miroku frowned._ That must mean something's happening to Taijiya inside her. . ._

* * *

"Get away from here quickly," Taijiya coughed. "Or else you'll be seen."  
  
Sango nodded and ran, passing through the crowd as a gust of wind. As she ran, her short hair extended down her back, and her hands instinctively tied it up into a high ponytail. She looked at her arms, which were now covered with the black fabric of her exterminator outfit. She felt her jeans and shirt tighten to fit along the curves of her body, and then fading into her outfit. She halted in the middle of a small clearing.  
  
"I'm Taijiya again," she sighed.

* * *

"She's crying?"  
  
Miroku took a closer look. A tear was streaming down her face, and then followed by others.  
  
"How can she be unconscious and crying?" Kagome wondered out loud.

* * *

Sango, who was now Taijiya, wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to seal the demon."  
  
"Find the scroll!" Musou called out. He looked down at her from the tree branch.  
  
"What's Naraku going to say once he find out you've helped me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he smiled and faded away.  
  
"Wait, I don't even have Hiraikotsu. . .how am I supposed to seal it?"  
  
Taijiya turned and saw the smoke spreading and dispersing into the sky. A light gust of wind blew, and ashes were scattered before her feet. When another breeze flew by, the ashes unveiled a katana. She bent down and grasped it, watching her reflection on the blade. "This. . .?"  
  
"Wench! Why are you still alive?!"  
  
She was too occupied in her thoughts to realize a woman had found her. Taijiya snapped back to reality and saw the woman held a scroll with writing in blood. It appeared to be some sort of incantation.  
  
_The Dark Priestess?_  
  
"Kikyo must have done something to have kept you alive. . ."  
  
The woman had long raven hair, with short strands framing her porcelain face. Her eyes had a cloudy but stern, piercing gaze as she glared angrily at the exterminator that lived.  
  
"Tsubaki, you are naïve."  
  
Taijiya did not turn around to the new voice. She concentrated on the scroll, preparing to release it from its user. However, she was a priestess, a person who held far more powers than a mere exterminator.  
  
"Kikyo," Tsubaki sneered with ominous tone. "I knew you were behind her revival."  
  
The priestess said calmly, "That is not Taijiya."  
  
"Don't think I'm a fool," the Dark Priestess spat.  
  
Kikyo held the bow and leveled the arrow at the woman. She shot, and it flew past Sango's cheek, hitting directly at Tsubaki's arm.  
  
She screamed, releasing the scroll and clutching her arm. The scroll unrolled, its paper becoming stained with the priestess' own blood. Taijiya looked to Kikyo, who was already walking away.  
  
"How am I supposed to seal it without Hiraikotsu?"  
  
"The answer is in your hands, Sango," Kikyo replied, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Taijiya held up the katana, understanding it all. She lifted the blade and pierced it into the scroll. The paper dissolved and she felt her body vibrate. She was beginning to disappear.  
  
"I'll be watching you," she heard Kikyo say.

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat.  
  
The formerly unconscious girl had sat up so suddenly, nearly hitting his forehead on her way up. She took deep breaths, her blurry vision trying to focus correctly. "Where am I this time?"  
  
"It's okay," he said softly. He didn't back down when she realized he was gripping her hand.  
  
"Miroku," she leaned back against the bed head. "I saw it all happen. . .I saw Taijiya die. . .and I saw Kikyo."  
  
The boy only smiled. "Did something happen to you?"  
  
"Well, I have this kick-ass blade now. About fifty times lighter than Hiraikotsu. Then--"  
  
She was about to say more, until his lips abruptly stopped her.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha opened the door halfway and discovered the two already occupied in. . .other businesses. Kagome smiled at the two, while Inuyasha merely blushed.

* * *

"Rin," the boy whispered, leaning against a tree. Forget-Me-Nots were blowing gently in the field where they had once talked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a girl called.  
  
His amber eyes scrolled to the left and then to the right. Though his exterior looked calm, his heart was beating quickly inside. No words escaped his lips.  
  
"Up here! Up here!" she called.  
  
The boy's head tilted up, seeing a tiny puff of smoke appear. A small girl with white wings appeared, wearing an orange kimono decorated with flowers. She floated down in front of his face. "Hi!"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"The one and only!" she smiled.  
  
He held out his hand, allowing the angel to land on it. She was only about ten centimeters in height.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she said, suddenly in a serious tone. "Your brother's girlfriend is in danger."  
  
"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend."  
  
The tiny angel shrugged. "Well, he probably doesn't either."

* * *

Kagome flipped her diary to page one. She smiled as she read the entry.  
  
[ June 12th, 8:32 PM ]  
  
I made a new friend today! She's so nice, but I don't understand why her parents aren't with her. Even though we're only seven years old, I can tell we're going to be best friends! Mommy is going to take care of her until she is able to cook and do things for herself. I'm going to take care of Sango too! She said she would protect me from any bullies. And we promised to keep each other's secrets. We'll tell each other everything, because on this day, we are best friends!  
  
She reached into her jacket's pocket, taking out a photo of her and Sango. They were eight years old then, arms around each other's shoulder and smiling the biggest they could in front of the camera. Each of them held a victory sign with their fingers.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, feeling that she had met Sango way before they were seven.  
  
_Yeah right, there's no way I could've known her before then._  
  
She jumped onto the bed, placing the diary beneath her pillow and clutching the picture in her hands. Her eyes drooped and in a few minutes she had fallen asleep.  
  
A figure outside the window smiled slowly at the girl. **That's right, sleep soundly. . .you have a big day ahead of you.** **. .**

* * *

**iLOVEcheese**- Ooh. Where in Cali do you live? I have a cousin in Pleasanton. And yes, it is quite pleasant there! The weather was quite cool for summer.  
  
**Soli-chan**- California seems to be a really nice place to live. Especially Pleasanton. Heck, downtown is only a 10-minute walk from school...  
  
**Corisu Li**- 'Shinpai shinaide'? What's that mean? Sorry, I lack in the Japanese department...  
  
**Aamalie**- Thanks! For some reason, I got tired of writing this fic when I got back... maybe it was the vacation time taking its effect. Xx;;  
  
**Valdimarian**- Twists are what make fics interesting! Tee hee.  
  
**Divine Red Crayon**- Wow. That's a really long vacation date... I'm already starting school by the time you're back! Damn, school. So evil... Anyway. I hope you enjoyed California's weather! It does not feel like summer over there...  
  
**Irasuto**- Hn, it might have reviewers forget this story, however. Yes, cliffhangers are always a nice touch...  
  
**Shankujou**- Yes! Long live Sango and Miroku!  
  
**FieryDemonFox**- Hehe. I'm just glad I've made the twist unexpected!  
  
**Silver Mirror**- Since I don't actually outline this fic (More like I write whatever comes to mind), it's actually confuzzling me too... xD  
  
**Crimson Eyed Angel**- LOL. XD You're always so interesting.  
  
**Story Weaver1**- Rin... Heh, yeah, I think I kinda messed her up...  
  
**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Wow, lots of people seem to be heading for Cali!  
  
**Hyper-Citrus**- Hehe, I think there's gonna be more unexpected things...  
  
**???**- Wow, you remind me of a friend who exaggerates like that...  
  
**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Oi, I hate plane rides. They smell... and it gets me nauseated. And I totally despise 12-hour flights...  
  
**Kazzana**- I'll try to update more now that I'm back...  
  
**Evelyn12345**- I'm back! Now I just need to get back into the fic-writing groove.  
  
**k.c**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Author's Note: I'm baaaack. Hope you guys didn't forget me! Man, this chapter took a while. Maybe vacation time is making me err... lazy? Well, obviously. No school! Of course, half the summer's already over... anyway, if you're into Rin x Sesshoumaru fics, please read and review my newest fic, **Music from the Heart**. I recorded Inuyasha while I was gone, but I missed the episode after Tsubaki's entrance [stupid power failure] and last weeks [stupid time change]. Sorry if I kinda made her out of character... Is it just me, or does she look like the older version of Kanna?


	10. Birthday Surprises

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 10**: Birthday Surprises

"Isn't strange that Taijiya and Houshi haven't appeared for weeks?" Eri asked.

"Maybe the paintings are too worthless now," Yuka suggested.

Ayumi laughed. "No painting is too worthless, unless one of us paints it."

_It is strange,_ Kagome thought. _Yet. . .this began ever since Sango went comatose._

"Hello ladies," a familiar perverted voice greeted.

"Hey Miroku," the girls replied uninterested.

Miroku sweatdropped, and then tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "May I speak with you?"

She snapped back to reality, looking up to the boy. "Huh? Oh, sure. I'm going to get going guys, bye!"

"See ya!" her friends waved, before proceeding to the next article in the newspaper.

"What's up?" the female detective inquired as they left the café. She tightened her jacket as she entered the cold air of winter. Kagome blinked as an invitation flashed in front of her eyes. "Huh?"

"You and Sango have been cordially invited to my birthday party tomorrow," he smiled. "And Inuyasha, too, of course. Just a small party… you know?"

_Ever since Miroku's entered, he and Sango have sure been hanging out a lot,_ Kagome thought sadly. _But I suppose I should stop protecting Sango, because someone better has come along. Miroku, you better not mess this up!_

"Thanks!" she said, cheerfully. "I accept your invitation. Should I tell Sango?"

"She already knows," he smiled. . .a bit evilly. "She should be home right now if you're looking for her. I need to find Inuyasha. Bye!"

* * *

"Err. . ." Kagome sweatdropped as she pushed the slightly opened, "What's with all the smoke?"

"This isn't working!" Sango cried, running around with flour everywhere. "I was never good at baking things."

Kagome shut the door and waved the smoke away from her face. "What are you doing, Sango-chan?"

"I'm trying to make cookies for Miroku's present tomorrow," she replied, flustered. "But. . .you see how that turned out."

"I'll help you," she offered, grabbing the cookbook from the counter. "It doesn't seem too bad."

"Meow," Kirara purred, licking the chocolate that had fallen to the ground.

"She likes it," Kagome chuckled.

"Funny," Sango replied sarcastically. "In fact, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You baked the cookies way too high, idiot. Bring the temperature down a bit, would you?"

"Blah blah blah" the girl mocked. "Fine."

* * *

"How old are you, Miroku?"

"Turning eighteen, why?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You moron, why do you want a birthday party at eighteen? And you're a guy!"

"Only Sango, Kagome, and you will be there, it's not much," Miroku shrugged. "I'm just curious of what Sango would get me."

"Oh, so you need a party to see? You could've just told her."

"I know, but. . ." he smiled sheepishly. "Things are more interesting this way."

* * *

Two hours later, the cookies were done baking and Sango was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Great help you are," the girl muttered.

"Done already?" Kagome looked up from watching TV. "You know it usually takes ten minutes to bake cookies, and thirty minutes to make the dough."

Sango wiped the counter. "Whatever, I finished, didn't I?"

Kagome peered the sugar cookies lying on the cookie sheet. She laughed out loud, "What the heck?! What are these?" she held one up. It was shaped. . .well. . .shaped like Miroku's head, but distorted looking.

"Ehh. . ." Sango blushed as she paid more attention to cleaning the counter. "Well, who cares? As long as it's edible, right?"

"You care," the detective eyed her curiously. "You seem to be paying a lot of attention to that clean spot on the counter."

"Whatever!" the girl snatched the cookie batch away and placed them into a small box. She quickly wrapped the red box with gold ribbons. "I have to go somewhere, make sure you lock the door on the way out."

* * *

"Someone's coming to visit you," Rin exclaimed as she jumped on Sesshoumaru's head. Over her orange kimono she wore a long, blue trench coat and a pink scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Who's coming?" the boy asked.

"A very good friend of mine," she said happily.

The doorbell rang and the boy reluctantly got up. "Which friend?"

Sango appeared as he opened the door. She blinked at the tall boy, who seemed to intimidate her with his glowing amber eyes. "Hello. . .Are you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded -- slightly, and allowed her into his house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. Sesshoumaru led her into the living room, unsure of what to do.

"I've never really had guests before," the boy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Make her tea," Rin said, pushing a box from the counter. "It's proper etiquette."

"Don't you want to see her?"

"I'll come out eventually."

Sango looked at the pictures that were lined up on the shelf above the fireplace. Most were Inuyasha when he was little. One picture caught her eye. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree and Rin was standing next to him, waving at the camera. Surrounding them were Forget-Me-Nots.

"Rin. . ."

She heard a click, and looked back at the boy. He had set a tray with tea on the table and sat down.

"Oh," Sango walk back and sat onto the couch. "Thank you."

He nodded. "What is it that you do you wanted?"

_Okay, he's straightforward_, Sango thought. _I guess it runs in the family._

The girl opened her messenger bag and took out an envelope. She handed it to the boy, and quickly sipped her tea.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow slightly. Opening it, Forget-Me-Nots fell out of it. They were dried out, but they still held it's meaning.

"Oh! I'm so happy you remembered!"

"Huh?" Sango blinked twice. "Rin. . .?"

"Yes!" the angel popped out. "Hi, Sango-chan!"

She held out her hands and Rin stood on them. "You're back? As an angel? And Sesshoumaru-sama can see you?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "Hn."

Sango hugged the tiny angel. "I missed you so much!"

"I know," Rin smiled. "Kikyo sent me so I could be with Sesshoumaru."

The thief looked at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

Kagome twirled the ribbons of Sango's present, thinking how she had never gone through this much trouble for a gift. Sango would usually give a gift card and a birthday card, nothing more. What had driven her to go through this?

"Why should I care? It's not like I'm jealous she has someone and I don't," she scrunched her nose and turned on her heel. "I can find any guy I want. . ."

The girl walked on to the door, catching a glimpse of herself in a bathroom mirror on the way. She blinked, took a step back and stared again at her reflection.

_Weird, I thought my eyes were. . .No, impossible._

She shrugged and left the apartment, locking the door on the way. Kagome turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Ow!" The girl fell down on her rear, also hearing clicking noises on the ground. "Huh?"

Rosary beads fell at her side, so nicely polished that it nearly glimmered in her eyes. She picked them and tilted her head. _These. . ._

"Ahh, sorry, Kagome," Miroku scratched the back of his head. "I was too preoccupied. May I. . .have those back?"

The boy took a step back as piercing sapphire eyes slowly looked up at him. "No."

* * *

"It's been nice meeting you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango bowed to the older brother of Inuyasha. Sure, he didn't say much during the talks between her and Rin, but she appreciated the fact he didn't seem irritated. "See you later, Rin!"

"Bye-bye!" the tiny girl waved with both arms, jumping on top of Sesshoumaru's head.

He shut the door as soon as Sango turned her back. His eyes rolled up. "Why didn't you inform her about the danger?"

"I can't really say it to her," the girl blushed. "After all, she needs to be independent."

* * *

The beeping sound of Sango's alarm caused the girl to stuff her head beneath the pillow. She disliked winter, due to its spicy cold air. Her only comfort was the bed, where she would cuddle nicely into the blankets.

She felt a soft being on her head. Her head shook, and it resulted with a purr, "Meow."

"Get off my head, Kirara," the lethargic girl mumbled. "I need to get ready."

"Meooow," the demonic cat lightly tapped the girl's head with her paw.

"I'm up," she opened her eyes and got ready for the day. Kagome had called her the previous night, asking her to meet at The Crossing. It was a small wooden bridge connecting to a very beautiful park that was funded by a wealthy person.

The girl opened her wardrobe, which proved to be very messy. She mostly wore pants, but for the occasion of Miroku's birthday, she pulled out a long black dress, which came a little above her ankles. There was a small slit that came to her knees, and to match the skirt was a crimson turtleneck sweater.

_. . .Why do I feel like I care about what I dress for Miroku's party?_ She saw her right eye twitch in the reflection. _Damn, I've been alone too long. Things were nicer when Ayame was around. . ._

* * *

"She's coming!" Kagome giggled, her icy eyes reflecting from the clear blue water. "This is going to be so much fun. Right, Miroku?" Kagome glanced to the boy, whose knuckles were pale and tense. Her lips curved into a smirk. "Come now, Miroku, you could at least be a little more. . .optimistic?"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called from afar.

The possessed detective turned and caught a glimpse of the girl, wearing that unusually girlie outfit adorned with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. In her hand grasped what seemed to be a gift bag. . .and inside, well, the present. "Hello, Sango!"

She could've sworn her best friend had flashed a pair of azure orbs on her, but rubbed the thought out immediately. _Wait,_ w_hy meet here when we're practically neighbors? Also, what's Miroku doing here. . .?_

"I thought this would be the perfect spot to tell you," her friend smiled. Sango almost felt her heart throb painfully as Kagome clung to Miroku's arm. "Miroku and I have gotten together."

"R-really. . .?" Sango asked hesitantly. _Am I. . .jealous?_

Kagome giggled, her hand sliding down the boy's arm and stroking his fingers, which immediately intertwined with her own. Slowly she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and whispered in Miroku's ear. "Don't you love the expression on her face?"

The gift bag dropped. With her own scarlet eyes, Sango watched her childhood friend whisper into the boy's ears. While she did, she saw Miroku turn, his lips parting slightly and his spirit escaping his lips. It strolled to Kagome, who gratefully consumed it.

_Impossible!_ The girl's thoughts cried. _How can this happen?_ The fear of reality ran through her, adrenaline included. She turned and ran, hoping it was only a dream.

"Aww," Kagome pouted, "She ran away, but I guess this way can be fun too. . ." She pecked Miroku on the cheek. "Stay here like a good boy, okay?"

* * *

Sango stopped dead in her tracks; her breathes exhaling into the cold air. Her black boots sunk about two inches into the snow, creating some trouble for the running girl. "That wasn't real, right? My best friend isn't possessed and Miroku's not--"

"With me? Of course he is," Kagome snickered from behind. "Since his ulterior motive was to stop you from being a thief, and because he failed that, I'm afraid we'll have to resort to drastic measures."

Sango frowned, "Snap out of it, Kagome!"

"I have Miroku's spirit in my body, and well, if I die, so will he," the girl chuckled. Reaching into her jacket's pocket, she extracted a photo and smiled at it. "Did you know she always had this with her? Pity."

_Ayame made me keep the secret from her. . .When all she was doing was trying to protect my identity._

"I refuse to stop," Sango said bravely. "I have to keep collecting the shards."

**Fool**, Kagome's sapphire eyes flashed back at her. **You would let your best friend die?** She held out her hand and slowly a dagger appeared in her grasp. The blade was held near her throat. **Too bad, then.**

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sango closed her eyes in apology. "I shouldn't have kept my secret from you."

**What are you doing?!** Kagome flinched at those words, stepping backwards. "Sango. . .?"

"We're best friends. . .and we're like sisters. We've known each other since we were little stupid children, right?" the girl kept on. "And now I've realized you've been protecting me as if I was your sister."

"Sango. . ." the girl gritted her teeth and fell onto her knees. She clutched the knife tighter, sparks flying about to show her spirit breaking through. **She's much too weak. Don't expect me to give in to these stupid emotions of yours.**

The reincarnation frowned and walked slowly to her. "They aren't stupid."

"Have you been. . .deceiving me, Sango?" Kagome gasped. She slapped the photo down against the snow and stared at the happy friends. Her free hand moved to the dagger's hilt, fighting for her life. "Sango. . .!"

"I have," she replied, looking away a bit. "But I was deceived myself. I'm sorry. . .Please, fight back, Kagome!"

She could feel the blade at her throat, just waiting to be dug into her skin. Once that was done, her oxygen would escape and she would die, along with Miroku. **Odd. . .almost as if she had a different power to fight off my energy. . .** the demon inside her muttered. Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

"Look at me, Kagome!" Sango sat on her knees in front of her childhood friend and rested her hand on her shoulders. "T-a-i-j-i-y-a."

Kagome forced an eye open, and saw the transformation. Sango's crimson eyes had shifted to its dark chocolate color. Her hair fell down her back, and she tied it up, slowly. Kagome's vision blurred, and suddenly Sango was in Taijiya's outfit. A pink scarf was wrapped around her waist, also holding her katana. Her eyes widened. "Taijiya. . ."

Sango was taken aback when a pink aura surrounding her possessed friend. The demon was screaming. **What is this?!**

"Just fight it, Kagome," Taijiya unsheathed her katana. "I'll make this quick."

Swiftly, she brought the katana down into the photo. As soon as the tip hit the picture, she saw the dagger fall from Kagome's controlled grasp. Her azure eyes quickly fading to its original color. Sango moved and sat against the snow, feeling the rather familiar spirit energy Kagome was giving off.

At that same moment, Miroku snapped back into reality, blankly staring in front of him. "What happened?"

* * *

Kagome fell unconscious, and during that time Taijiya caught a glimpse of something in her pocket. She reached for it. "Miroku's rosary beads, which is why he couldn't reflect the demon's powers."

"Ow. . ." Kagome clasped her hand around her neck. "That hurt. . .you could've been a little faster with the explanation and apologies, you know!"

"Sometimes life needs a little drama," Taijiya laughed nervously. Her image faded back into Sango's. "At least you're not dead!"

"You're the one who's been keeping secrets!"

"I was being deceived back then!"

"But you know," Kagome stood up slowly from the ground. "I forgive you."

Sango wiped the snow off her skirt and glanced sheepishly at her. "Thanks."

"I should get going, or else Inuyasha's going to get mad to find he's the only one there at the party," Kagome scratched the back of her head. "And don't worry, I'll keep your secret. See you in a few."

"I'll come with you," Sango offered.

"Nah, you're busy at the moment, anyway." She waved and left.

_Busy? With what?_

"Sango" Miroku sang, causing Sango's hair to stand from the back of her neck. "Did you bake these for me?"

She gulped and turned around slowly with her cheeks red enough to make tomatoes envy their color. "Yes. . ."

She'd thought she'd be used to his random acts of kisses. This one was quite different, however. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in slowly, foreheads touching before he went for her lips. Her fingers strolled his arms and made its way around his neck, their bodies pressing engaged in their private moment.

_Why not, it's his birthday anyway. . ._Sango thought. _Wow, he's a good kisser. . .But I guess he's had experience._

_I knew she liked me,_ Miroku thought devilishly, feeling Sango's lips part, allowing him, allowing his tongue to venture in. Their bodies pressed harder against each other, somewhat providing warmth from the winter air around them. _She's a pretty good kisser. . ._

She couldn't help but moan softly. Her thoughts were knocked away when he pushed against her harder, more hungrily. _What the hell? He's practically sticking his tongue down my throat!_ The girl fell back, taking the boy as well. Her back was pressed against snow and he was on top of her, one hand placed beside each side of her head. Finally their lips parted, and each one of them was breathing heavily.

"That was. . .fairly interesting," Miroku commented with a perverted grin.

"Well," Sango felt her face heat up. "What's a birthday without a few surprises?"

* * *

**evelyn12345**- Thanks for reviewing! I've been updating slowly lately. . .Gah.

**Soli-chan**- Aww. I miss you and all the other reviewers as well! Yeah, I had random characters enter in the previous chapter XD. But I think from here I can concentrate more on Sango and Miroku's relationship. I think this story's gonna end soon. T.T;;

**FieryDemonFox**- Too bad for Tsubaki, she died. LOL. Harr harr. I really like her voice though. When she was young, not old, hehehe.

**StoryWeaver1**- Yep! Rin's all angel So it can't really be a romantic relationship, but I'll think of something near the end. . .

**Brett**- Thanks! I've gone this far, there's no way I'm going to delete this fic. Unless I get flamed really badly.

**Hyper-Citrus**- Musou fell for Kikyo You know, like Onigumo, that… freaky guy xD, and Taijiya was working for her, so he helps her since she fights alongside with Kikyo. Weird, but y'know, weird-ness rules. Think of the katana like an upgrade for Hiraikotsu. . .But it's not completely gone, I don't think. I love that weapon too much hehe.

**Valdimarian**- Aww. I feel special, lol. It's hard to get back on fics that have been on hiatus. . .T.T

**Divine-Red-Crayon**- Eh? You can read but you can't update? You can always save the story into an e-mail and upload it later… I dunno. X.x;;

**Silver Mirror**- -Sweatdrop- Well, I didn't really go into who possessed her, more because the important part was just to settle the friendship between Kagome and Sango. But that is probably what made this chapter kinda boring. Xx;

**iLOVEcheese**- Summer's almost over! But due to finding out bad structures at our school, we get an extra week's vacation. Ohoho, I can work on fanfictions. . .Even though I'm still quite lazy, lol.

**Saori**- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed reading this fic!

**Irasuto**- You describe it as if my story are in different seasons like TV series, and it's kinda pretty cool-sounding. Hehe. But now. . .I think I'm at a writer's block.

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Summer is the cause of laziness. XD Irritating, isn't it?

**Demon-Slayer13**- Thank you! I will try and write another chapter soon. . .

**SangoLancer2000**- Stalkers. . .haha, I have a lot of those. O.o;;

Author's Note: Damn, I think I have writer's block. . .xx;


	11. Fallen Angel

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 11**: Fallen Angel

"Shut up," Inuyasha groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Until you understand all the trouble Sango went through baking these!" Miroku said gleefully, trying to muster the cookie in Inuyasha's face. "Aren't these the greatest? It's like she's declaring her love for me!"

The lethargic boy shifted in his bed. "Uh-huh. . ."

Miroku frowned. "Do you see it, Inuyasha?

"Damn it! Just leave me alone!" the boy snatched the cookie and ate it.

"NO!" the male thief nearly screamed and placed one hand on Inuyasha's forehead while the other grasped his jaw. "I didn't tell you to EAT it!"

"OW!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

* * *

"When did you find out you were Taijiya?" Kagome asked, sipping her warm coffee. "Don't tell me you were the thief in second grade who kept stealing my pencils."

"I found out three years ago," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling you, it was Inuyasha who kept stealing those pencils. . .Anyway, I didn't actually become Taijiya until a year later, when my senses started recuperating."

"So then. . .why have you stopped?"

"Huh?"

Kagome placed the cup back onto the saucer. "You stopped sealing demons. . .why?"

Sango's eyes scrolled to the table. "Well. . ."

"Because of me."

The female thief looked and met with Kagome's baffled eyes. It wasn't her Kagome was looking at, but to where the new voice had popped up, and Sango knew that voice all too well.

"You need to learn to lock your windows," Ayame shook her index finger. "Tsk tsk, you'll get sick that way."

* * *

"Miroku!" Kouga pounded his fists against the glass of Inuyasha's window. "Something's wrong!"

"You idiot, I already ate it, and there's only one way it's coming out!"

Miroku twitched, hitting Inuyasha on the head before opening the window slightly, letting the angel in. "I need some fresh air."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I think you need a lot of fresh air."

"I saw Ayame come back," Kouga sat on Miroku's shoulder, catching his breath. "And I think I speak for a lot when I say that is _not_ good."

* * *

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Ayame, the Fallen Angel," she replied, "But not to worry, you won't need to remember that."

"Kagome, you should leave," Sango said quickly, getting out of her seat. "Now."

Ayame laughed. "Don't be selfish, Sango, you should at least let your best friend into all this fun."

"Ayame. . ." she was still not used to being eye level with her. "What do you want?"

"It's not me," the fallen angel crossed her arms. "Naraku wants to see you; his dear Kikyo's project."

Kagome pounded her hands against the table. "You can't just take her away!"

**Don't worry,** a new, darker voice said. **You'll be coming too**.

Both girls looked to the direction of the window. A figure in a baboon suit sat there casually, his lips holding a smile.

"Shit," Sango cursed.

"Ayame!"

"Oh, how I loathe hearing that voice," Ayame frowned. "I'll take care of him." She transformed into her green orb, swiftly moving over Naraku's head. She reappeared, her white and black wing spread out. "Kouga, what are you doing?"

The smaller angel frowned. "You're not that bad, are you?"

"I have devoted myself to Naraku-sama, nothing more," Ayame stated.

The girl flew back a bit; surprised by the sudden puff of smoke Kouga had created. As it dispersed, he was taller – taller than she was. His midnight wings were spread as freely hers was, and his piercing blue eyes met her emerald orbs. "Nothing more, are you sure?"

"So, you've become a full angel – a Pure Angel, haven't you," the female angel said. "I'm so happy for you."

Her eyes widened when Kouga approached her. "Don't you remember anything from before, Ayame?"

"Nothing worth remembering," she said, fading into a green orb.

"Kagome!" Sango clutched her fingers tightly. "Hold on!"

"Yeah, I'm trying the best I can here!" her friend screamed. Her legs were sinking into the ground, which had become amorphous. Multiple hands were reaching from the depths of Hell and dragging her down. Fingernails scrapped against her skin, pulling her further. Kagome was already gone from the waist down.

"Crap!" Sango lost her hold on Kagome's arm. Her best friend was gone, into the ground that had redefined its form. "Bring her back!" She glared.

Instead of Naraku, Ayame was there, leaning against the wall. "Miroku and Kagome are dead. They now cease to exist."

* * *

_"Hey Ayame!" Yumi called to the tiny angel. "Where are you going?"_

_"Kikyo has requested me," Ayame replied to her friend. "I must see her immediately!"_

_Kouga leaned against the pillar, gone from Ayame's view. "Grr, stupid, just go to her!"_

_The cheery angel was caught again with a meeting from another friend. "Sorry, I must see Kikyo now. Goodbye!"_

_"Ahh. . ." Kouga flew quickly to her, "Ayame-chan!"_

_"Hm?" she turned, smiling to the boy. "What is it, Kouga?"_

_"When you come back. . .I have something to tell you! Will you listen. . .?"_

_"No! I won't!"_

_Kouga flinched at the words. "What? Why not?"_

_"Just kidding," Ayame winked. "Of course I'll listen. Don't worry, Kouga-kun!_

Kouga shook his head out of his thoughts. "This isn't the time to be reminiscing!"

* * *

"Yeah right," Sango crossed her arms. "Miroku and Kagome dying would've been a big shock to me. It would've proven more useful if you just killed them in front of my eyes."

Ayame sweatdropped, "Sango, how can you say such things. . .?"

The girl grabbed the Fallen Angel's wrist. "Don't you think this has gone far enough?"

"Nothing new, right?" Ayame smiled. "But now you're all alone."

She disappeared once again, her green orb flying out the window. Sango fell on her knees, pressing her hand against her forehead. "Everyone's getting hurt because of me. . .First my parents. . .and my brother, Kohaku, and now Miroku and Kagome are gone."

"Sango!"

"Kouga. . .?"

Poof!

The miniature angel had turned into his full, human-like form. "Where's Miroku?"

_He's tall,_ Sango looked up at the boy. "He's gone. With Naraku."

"Then we have to find Ayame quickly!"

"He—y!" the girl blushed as he lifted her up bridal style. "I don't think people will understand that I can fly when I'm not even doing anything!"

Kouga escaped through the window, still carrying her. A blue aura surrounded them, as if them were trapped in a sphere. "Don't worry, people won't be able to see you."

"I see," Sango's eyes looked down at the city below them. "What's your connection with Ayame, anyway? Well, besides the fact you're both angels."

"I love her."

Sango sweatdropped, "That wasn't the question. . ."

Ayame sneezed, her eyes feeling fuzzy as she did so. "Funny, that usually means someone special's thinking about me."

She walked on the bridge, feeling the snow fall lightly on her head. Her green orbs stared at the water, reflecting her face starting back at her.

_I have no place now. I've defied Heaven and rejected myself from Hell. Even earth should not deserve a being as I._

"Ayame!"

She looked up at the voice, watching Kouga let Sango down. "Not you again."

"Why are you doing this?" Kouga asked. "Bring Miroku and Kagome back!"

"Please, Ayame, bring them back," Sango said softly. "I also. . .want you back."

"Be quiet!" the girl snapped. "I have devoted myself to Naraku-sama," she unclenched her fist swiftly, revealing a set of claws, "and my job is to destroy Sango!"

She lunged forward, slicing bits of Sango's hair. Her target had stepped back, watching her former angel with fierce eyes. "Ayame!"

"Don't you know?" Kouga stepped in front of Sango. "Naraku compelled you to take the Shobu flower, and brainwashed you to join him instead of disappearing through the Gates! Do you want to work for him?! You had so much devotion working for Kikyo! And then suddenly you threw it all away for Naraku! I'm disappointed in you, Ayame!"

"Hn," Ayame tilted her head back and glared at him with her vivid eyes. "I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

_"Oi! So pretty!" Ayame exclaimed, her fingertips stroking the petals of a Shobu flower. "Ah! I should get going to Kikyo!"_

**Why don't you take it?**

_"It's forbidden!" the angel tilted her head. "Everyone knows that!" She wasn't aware that the voice was in her head._

**But I left this just for you. **

_She grasped it, cupping the flower in her hands. "Just for me?"_

**Yes.**

_It was already too late. When Ayame looked up, Kikyo was already in front of her. "Kikyo-sama!"_

_"Why did you take it, Ayame?" Kikyo said softly, remorse in her eyes. "Don't you know what happens now. . ?"_

_Ayame's hands where tied together immediately, the Shobu flower still in her grasp. Reality hit her hard; it was too late to undo the deed._

**I have a place for you. Why don't you join me? You may continue being an angel this way. . .**

_"KOUGA!" Ayame yelled, turning away from the Gates of Oblivion. "Kouga!"_

_"Ayame!" she heard the echoes of her name. "Ayame!!"_

_Darkness began to consume her, but she saw one last glimpse of the boy before she went away_

She unsheathed her claws again, missing Kouga's face by a centimeter. He fell back and Ayame landed on top of him, both hands on his shoulders. "You remember. . .Don't you, Kouga?"

"What. . .?" Kouga felt her tears as they fell onto his cheek. "Ayame. . ."

_"When you come back. . .I have something to tell you! Will you listen. . .?"_

_"No! I won't!"_

_Kouga flinched at the words. "What? Why not?"_

_"Just kidding," Ayame winked. "Of course I'll listen. Don't worry, Kouga-kun!"_

"I wanted to keep my promise to you, Kouga. I knew Naraku was bad, but I had no choice if I wanted to see you again. Even if it meant throwing away morals and pride, and doing the worse thing as an Angel, all I wanted was to see you."

"Ayame. . ."

"Because, Kouga," Ayame cried, "I've loved you for the longest time."

Sango looked away from the two, blushing. _Ayame. . ._

"But now I've hurt so many people, and someone like me should not deserve you," the Fallen Angel stood, placing a hand on her Shobu flower. "This is the only reason I haven't disappeared, but now I will accept my original judgment. I'll disappear." She turned to Sango, "Sorry Sango, it's not true that I hate you, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Ayame removed the Shobu flower and tore it, its pieces falling gently onto the snow.

A burst of light surrounded her, her feathers beginning to fall away.

"No! Stop it, Ayame!" Sango was thrown back as she attempted to reach for her hand. "I didn't care if you were with Kikyo or Naraku! I just wanted you by my side!"

"Thank you," the girl said, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kouga."

"Don't leave!" the boy called. Being that a Pure Angel was much more powerful than a Fallen, he broke through the barrier and pressed his lips against hers. He drew back, "Take my powers as a Pure Angel," he whispered.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?! Miroku shouted from the cell. "Let me out!"

"Silence," Kagome said, except, it wasn't Kagome; her voice was deeper and more mature. "We will be released once Sango arrives."

* * *

"Ehhh?!" Sango nearly lost her balance. "Kouga's all tiny again!"

"Ahh. . ." Ayame sweatdropped. "You've become the lowest class of Angel again."

Kouga twitched. "That's not what I was expecting to hear when I just saved your life!"

The female angel giggled. Poof! She reappeared into her small angel form; this time her wings were purely white. "Sango, I'm back!"

"You are!" she cheered and hugged the little creature.

_Why does she seem happier with her than she does with me . .?_ Kouga arched a brow.

"Okay!" Ayame clapped her hands together. "I'm obligated to help you, Sango! Close your eyes!"

She did as she was told, and the ground beneath her feet disappeared.

Sango was falling, she could tell even without opening her eyes. "Oh great, I'm going to get smashed into a pancake now."

"Not likely, but you would be a very sweet pancake," a familiar voice teased.

Sango blinked as she landed into a pair of familiar arms. "Miroku?"

"Glad you haven't forgotten me."

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the depths of Hell, why?"

She jumped out of his arms. "Miroku. . ."

Kagome appeared from the corner, dressed in a priestess' outfit. Red on the bottom, white on the top. Her hair was also tied in loose ponytail.

"Kagome. . .?"

"Kikyo," she smiled softly, "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**Aamilie**- Aw! I inspired someone! I feel happy. Lol. Make-out scenes are awkward to write.

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Cool! You know how to do archery? Wow, you really are like Kagome. :D

**Fiery Fox Demon**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it

**nekoyasha-kirara**- I'm happy you enjoyed reading this fic!

**Valdimarian**- Well, I hope this chapter explained when Kagome's miko powers would surface. Although, yeah, didn't explain much there, either. X.x; Whoops. . .

**Story Weaver1**- I know! It's when you don't have free time, we're all 'Must continue!' and now it's just… 'screw it, I'll do it later!'

**Irasuto**- Kisses are yucky? Hn, never been kissed before, lol. I think you're greatly exaggerating in your review, though I am flattered!

**Divine-Red-Crayon**- Writers block is evil! EVIILL. I'm okay. I'm sorry that you're homesick! T.T But then at home you may be sick of being home all the time…

**Evelyn12345**- Finally? They kissed a big in previous chapters too! They just were that engaged in it, hohoho…

**Soli-chan**- O I'm appalled to receive such a short review from you! Though with the explanations I understand. Spanish is evil, especially if your teacher is evil. I can't take Jap at school though. You're so lucky!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Aw! Well, happy very belated birthday to you!

**Hyper-Citrus**- Hehe, well, now you know what Kagome's pink aura was about in the previous chapter! Well, kind of. . .

**DarkHeartKeyblade**- Miroku as a thief? Well, okay, you have a point there, I was recollecting about his first appearance in the series. Sango would make a good thief though! :D

Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter! I got lazy, and could not figure out what to place next in this story. I found out my school is starting a week later than usual, so hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt and write. However, I am now taking SAT prep classes… TT;;


	12. Mirror Mirror

**

* * *

Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Mirror Mirror

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango was perplexed. "How do you know about Kikyo?"

"I am Kikyo," the girl replied softly. "I told you I would be watching over you, did I not?"

"You did," the thief tilted her head. "I didn't think you meant it literally."

Kikyo explained. "When Kagome was possessed by a demon, it was just a test. By knowing you were Taijiya, it triggered her priestess powers deep inside. I was able to be fully awakened."

"So then. . ."

"This is merely a possession of the body," Kikyo explained to the confused girl. "The real me lies in the celestial skies. I am here to help you perish Naraku."

As they ventured deeper, the walls became trapped with filament although spiders were nowhere in sight. Skulls and miscellaneous bones were scattered on the ground, along with other demonic body parts.

"Well, this is drearier than I expected," Miroku stated sarcastically.

"I have brought your friend along," Kikyo said casually. "Kirara would be a great asset."

"Meow," Kirara's head popped out of Miroku's robe. She leapt onto Sango's head, nestling into it as if it were a tiny bed. She purred, causing a small tingle through her head.

"Here."

The two stopped behind Kikyo and followed the direction she pointed.

"Isn't that lovely," Sango's eye twitched. "So we're basically walking into Hell, right?"

"You're very perceptive," a voice answered.

A gust of wind surrounded the three. Sango shut her eyes placed her hands on her head to keep her hair from flying everywhere. Miroku covered his eyes with his left arm to prevent dust from entering his eyes. Kikyo stood calmly, her peaceful complexion forming into a frown.

"Kikyo," the woman appeared and the winds dispersed. An opened fan was grasped at her fingers, slightly covering her face. Only her scarlet orbs stared at the three who were at the gates. "You've finally come."

"Kagura," the priestess smiled. "I see you're still under Naraku's grasp."

"Quiet," the female demon spat. "We've been expecting you. How dare you delay the kill. . ."

_Kill us?_ Sango arched a brow. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

"Sango," Kikyo turned. "Your mission is to pass all the trials given to you until we reach Naraku. I will give the final blow, and you shall seal him."

The girl laughed nervously, "You have such confidence in me."

"A word of caution: In this dimension, paintings are not the only things sealed."

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist as she began to walk ahead. "Sango."

"I'll come back," she smiled. "Don't worry, Miroku."

Kikyo motioned for her to continue. "Please hurry, I have limited powers in this body."

* * *

Demon Sealer Taijiya stepped forward. Kagura glared at her, turning slightly away at the female thief. "Well then, Taijiya, let's get started. Allow me to introduce you to my older sister, Kanna."

It was as if the air was water; it rippled, the ground blurring and revealing a tiny figure. Her porcelain face was emotionless. What seemed to be a white aura was clearly her white attire, giving her a ghastly look. Her fingers clutched a mirror, its reflection showing Taijiya.

Her mouth moved discreetly, her timid voice nearly inaudible. "Do not subdue your soul."

Taijiya felt her body tighten. She couldn't breathe! There was a tug on her chest; her soul was escaping slowly from her body. Kagura watched in amusement, her lips forming into a smirk. Taijiya's body stood there, her head tilted downwards slightly, her bangs covering her eyes. The soul took refuge in the mirror. . .

* * *

_"Sango, happy birthday!" her mother cried. "I hope you like your present."_

_The little girl opened the box delicately, and as she did so, the phone rang._

_"Hello?" the mother answered. "Yes, this is she. . ."_

_"It's so pretty!" Sango smiled, holding up the gift. It was a staff with a long ribbon tied to one of the ends. It sparkled and would prove pretty to any little child. "Thank you, mommy!"_

_". . .Do I have to be there now? But I'm--"_

_The girl twirled the staff, throwing it into the air. "I'm going to become a gy. . .m. . .nast!" she attempted to pronounce. "Mommy. . .?"_

_"I'm sorry, are you sure you can't put this off another day?"_

_"Mommy. . ." Sango tugged at her mother's business dress. "It's alright if you have to leave. . ."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"Sir? I'll be there in twenty minutes. Good-bye."_

_The little Sango swallowed, holding back her tears. Mother rarely spent time with her, and her father was always busy at work as well._

_"Daddy should be home around midnight," her mother bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "But make sure you sleep early, okay? Take care of Kohaku, too. . ."_

_"Mm!" she nodded. "Bye. . ."_

_The candles in the room faded slowly as her mother closed the door._

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku demanded. "She's not moving at all!"

"Clever," Kikyo tilted her head. "They've captured her soul and forced her to face her broken past."

"Why do you make everything so dramatic. . .?"

* * *

_"Hunny, please calm your temper!"_

_"No!" the male voice snapped. "If none of us has time to take care of Sango, we'll just have to leave her here and have the neighbors watch over her!"_

_"Be rational, how is Sango going to grow up with both her parents overseas?!"_

_Their eight-year-old child watched with big eyes from the partially opened door. Her mother was weeping on the ground, her father pacing back and forth in the kitchen._

_"I cannot refuse this job, and that is the end of the story."_

_Her mother got up from the ground, grabbing the closest thing at her reach. "You are so inconsiderate!" she yelled, throwing the baton at him._

_Sango watched as her present was thrown at her father. He grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Her gift broke immediately as it collided against the floor. Kohaku began to scream and cry in his bed._

_"You know both of us just can't walk away from out jobs!" he yelled._

_"Fine then!" the woman cried. "I'll ask the neighbor to watch over Sango. I will take Kohaku with me."_

Sango gazed at the scene, her broken memories suddenly falling back to pieces. _Was my family suffering because of me? Just because I was Taijiya. . .?_

The scene warped again, showing her child form on her bed, crying. The pieces of her baton and a ribbon were laid on top of her bed table.

_"Mommy. . .Daddy. . ."_

_She was too engrossed in her depression to noticed a green orb passing through her opened window. She sniffled, reaching for another tissue._

_A voice called, "Hello, Sango!"_

_"What. . .?"_

_"I'm Ayame, half-angel. . .I'm here to take care of you, don't worry, Sango!"_

_"You'll take care of me?"_

_"Yes, I will always be here for you from now on, Sango-chan!"_

"I was so gullible," Sango whispered, "but if those things didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Kagome. . ."

_"Hi!" the girl skipped over to Sango, tugging on her ponytail. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Sango. . ." she replied timidly. "Why are you here?"_

_"Your mommy told us to watch over you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"I never break a promise!"_

_"Oh. . .Okay. . ."_

The event was engulfed by light, switching to a new scene. Sango calmly stared are herself in the mirror. Its reflection, however, was not her, but Taijiya.

"Taijiya," she held up her hand, and the reflection followed. She tilted her head, and her mirror image did the same. "Where's Sango?"

The reflection shrugged. "Where's Sango?"

* * *

"I don't like how she's moving without her soul," Miroku's eye twitched. "Is that normal?"

"Do you think it's normal?" Kagura arched a brow.

"No," he muttered, "Not really."

Kirara growled.

Taijiya's soulless body took a step forward, her back straight and her bangs still covering her eyes. She took another step, her arms swaying gently by her sides. Kanna merely stared at the girl. She knew her soul was still inside the mirror, and she knew she was closer to passing the trial.

Her arm raised, her hands grasped to her katana. For a moment there was a pause, Kanna look slowly upward, her mirror still in her possession. Kagura folded her arms.

"Sealed," the girl whispered, her sword coming into contact with the mirror. It shattered, leaving the delicate pieces on the ground.

Kanna shattered as well, her face cracking, and then broke as if she were glass. Kagura looked at her sister's remains, which quickly blew away like sand.

Taijiya lifted her head to Kagura, who took a step back. She had clearly come back to her senses; the mirror had broken, freeing her soul. "Yo."

"Hn," Kagura frowned. "How clever."

Miroku watched her throw the katana in the air, and with a blink, it transformed into Hiraikotsu. "Nifty."

"I know," Kikyo smiled. "You may want to step in."

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango thrust her trademark boomerang at the demon, who unveiled her fan once more. Kagura swung it; a huge gust of wind stopped the boomerang and knocked it off course.

"I will not be easy like Kanna."

"Didn't expect you to be," she merely replied. She glanced over to Miroku. "Want to lend a hand?"

"Anything for you," he held a perverted grin. "Let's go, Kirara!" Miroku transformed into Houshi, leaping onto Kirara simultaneously. She flew over the two and landed behind Kagura, growling.

"Child's play," Kagura scoffed. "Dance of the Dragon."

Taijiya stealthily made her way to the boomerang, taking notice of the distraction. She held the strap and flung the object once again.

"Kazaana!" Houshi unleashed his wind tunnel, neutralizing the wind attacks created by Kagura. The Wind Sorceress turn away, the aim Taijiya was looking for.

"Sealed!"

Hiraikotsu sliced the fan in the Wind Sorceress' grasp, shredding it into bits. It veered off and returned to its owner. As Kagura fell back, she turned into wind itself.

_Now I am free of Naraku's grasp. . ._

* * *

"Musou!" Sango stopped her in tracks, followed by Miroku, Kikyo, and the now tiny Kirara. "Out of the way!"

Musou stared, his eyes holding a gaze at her, and then slowly towards Kikyo. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be a part of this!"

"Oh, but I am," he said in a very dark tone. "I'm not Musou anymore."

He blurred and reappeared, cloaked in a baboon suit.

"Naraku," Kikyo said, raising her arrows. "We make the kill."

"I don't think so." Naraku extended his arm, transforming it into a large root. It aimed straight at Sango.

She froze in her spot, shutting her eyes. _Damn it, move!_

"Ayame!" Kouga called. "Wait!"

Sango's right eye opened, and in dismay, watched the root pierce into her angel's stomach.

* * *

**evelyn12345**- Thank you!

**Valdimarian**- I'm not sure if I really made it clear in the story. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, but Kikyo possessed her body. . . Err, yeah, I'll explain in the Author's Note? -Sweatdrop-

**Nekoyasha-kirara**- Thank you! Sango Miroku forever

**Irasuto**- Miroku did encounter a few pictures, kinda, it's just that Sango always beat him. :P I may briefly add how Miroku got into the story, if you want. . .

**iLOVEcheese**- SAT Prep classes, grr. They kinda help…

**StoryWeaver1**- Yes, flashbacks are always good! XD

**Kagome Goddess of Light**- Hehe, well you know, Kagome in the anime started off badly in archery. LoL. And I'm sure your aim is better than mine!

**Sango0808**- Thanks! I'll try. Xx

**Divine-Red-Crayon**- You lucky duck! You still have a few more weeks to go before school. T.T

**Fiery Demon Fox**- Wow, the smilies… Someone was hyper when they wrote the review…

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Wow! School trip sounds fun… I wish our school would have fun trips…

**Aamalie**- Oops! Sorry about the typo in the name. -Bows- I was kind of rushing? Xx;;

**jade eyed neko**- Torture Naraku? Ehh. I'm not even good with fight scenes, and I'm not going to rate this R and create bloody scenes. -Sweatdrop- I really hope Ayame comes into the anime soon!

**Hyper-Citrus**- Yes, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, in a weird twisted way. I think the Author's Note should explain a few things.

**Soli-chan**- Ah, it's alright for the late review, this was a really really late update! I read your fic, it's coming along nicely! :D Dang, 3:30 AM? I would be too tired to review. Xx

**SangoLancer200**- Cool! You went to the Philippines? How was it? Kouga and Ayame are cute… but I never really knew about Ayame until I read fics with her in it. And then I researched, ehehehe.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy crud. I'm soooo sorry about this late update! My excuses are: I was too lazy, I was practicing SATs, I was at SAT classes, and I've become paranoid because my junior year just started. Who assigns homework on the first day to read 30 pages of US History? Not normal people, indeed. Xx;

Anyway, the thing between Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo's body. Kikyo cannot exit out of Heaven, so she sent her spirit to possess Kagome's body, and she could only do so because she is her reincarnation. Wow, I'm reiterating a lot. -Sweatdrop- The reason 'Naraku' entered [like the Rin part] was because he was really Musou. That's how 'Naraku' was able to enter the human world. I shall try and fit in explanations in the next chapter…


	13. Fly Away

**Playing Thief** by **Night Beauty**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**: Fly Away

* * *

Ayame's clutched fist dripped blood, staining the stoned ground with silver, the color of the purest of angels. Her fingernails sunk deeper as the root detached itself from her abdominal area. Sparks of raven soared through her body; her wings that were purest white now had burnt marks. She sank to her knees, her blood-soaked hands placed over her wounded stomach.

"Sorry Taijiya-sama," the angel mumbled. "I'll still protect you…"

Kouga flew to her side. "Ayame…!"

Taijiya moved with such alacrity that she was almost a blur as she headed towards Naraku. Her Hiraikotsu began to crack as it collided against the roots. She smashed the boomerang into the ground as Naraku's roots took hold of it. She raised her katana and pierced it into his back.

"Kekeke… Useless," Naraku's eyes gleamed at her. "You've walked into your own death."

"Kazaana!" Houshi sat on Kirara and ran behind Naraku, unleashing his black vortex. "Taijiya! Hold on!"

She pulled her weapon out, trying to ignore the dark blood that was dripping down it. She quickly placed it back into her sheath, both hands gripping onto her Hiraikotsu in attempts to avoid the Kazaana.

The roots began to tear, much to his dismay. "Hn… Don't think I won't take you with me!" Naraku reached and clutched Taijiya's hair. "Die, wench!"

"Let go!" She screamed, gripping to the large boomerang tighter. The roots were halfway torn; she couldn't let go yet. Instead, she unsheathed her katana and slipped it through her hair, escaping from Naraku's grip.

Her locks were swept into the black hole, which would have been followed by Naraku had he not sent poison insects to him. Houshi shut the vortex, his left hand gripping his right arm. "Damn…"

"Close," Naraku chuckled, grabbing Houshi's neck, "but not quite."

His oxygen was cut – Houshi shut his eyes tightly, his nails digging into his opponent's skin. "Stop…"

"Naraku, leave him be," Kikyo glared, releasing an arrow. It was surrounded with a pink light and became more intense as it swept above the ground and sliced Naraku's arm with great precision.

Houshi took in a deep breath of air as he collapsed to the ground. Immediately his hands wrapped around his neck. His vision began to regain itself.

"Ergh…" Taijiya panted, her legs and arms weak from withstanding the Kazaana. "Miroku…"

"No time for drama," Kikyo pulled the string back. "Taijiya, fight."

"I know I know," she frowned. She lifted the Hiraikotsu. _Houshi… please, release the Kazaana for a little bit…_ She held her gaze at Houshi, and then looked to his hand. _Do you understand…?_

Houshi's eyes met hers, and then he glanced down at his cursed hand. _Throw it…_

"Hya!" Taijiya threw the Hiraikotsu into Naraku's direction.

"Hn… worthless," Naraku stepped to the side. "You underestimate me too much."

"No, you underestimate us too much," Houshi glared. "Kazaana!"

Naraku glanced at Houshi for a moment before turning back and see the boomerang fall into his direction. The wind tunnel created a perfect path for it.

"Farewell," Kikyo released another arrow, allowing its path to be determined by the wind.

The apparition nearly lost his footing as he tried to fend off the heavy weapon. It was too late for him to dodge as the arrow pierced straight through him. Houshi quickly withdrew his Kazaana and winced at the pain going up and down his arm. _At least it's finished…_

Kikyo fell to her knees. "I'm running out of time… Thank you for accomplishing the mission."

"It's not like we had a choice," Taijiya muttered. She stumbled her way to Ayame. "Ayame…?"

There was blood trailing out of her mouth, and her hands were stained dry with her own bloody. "Good work… Taijiya… sama…"

"You've lost too much blood…" Taijiya held back her tears. "Hold on a little bit longer…!"

"It's okay," Ayame coughed. "I deserve this anyway…"

"Shut up," Kouga scolded. His hands too were covered in blood; the blood of an angel he loved.

"Isn't there a way to save her?" Taijiya looked frantically to Kikyo.

Kikyo looked down. "Since we are in the Underworld, Ayame's injury is definitely fatal. This would not be a problem had this been in your world…"

"Taijiya," Houshi coughed, and stumbled towards her. "I don't think…"

"There's a way… isn't there?" Taijiya pleaded to Kikyo. "You're a priestess… you can save her, can't you?"

"My powers are depleting slowly as we speak. There is one way… But there are a few consequences."

Taijiya transformed back into Sango. She firmly pleaded, "Anything…"

_Don't do… anything stupid…_ Ayame thought, as she was too weak to speak. _Just… give up…_

"You can pass your powers of reincarnation to her, and she will be reborn as human. But after this, you cannot transform back into Taijiya."

Miroku, who had also turned back, looked over to Kikyo, "There's no reason for her to be Taijiya anymore, right?"

"Correct."

"It wouldn't have mattered, I'd do it anyway," Sango smiled wearily.

"Her heart beat's fading…" Kouga cried. "Ayame-chan! I'll come back with you, I promise! I'll train hard!"

_Kouga…_

"I'll give this to you…" Kouga removed a small gold band from beneath his wolf-fur gauntlets. _I was going to… but I never had the chance, so…_ He slipped the small ring into Ayame's cold hands. "I'll be reborn with you, okay?"

Ayame took her final breath, "Promise."

* * *

"Kikyo, I'll give up my powers," Sango stood up. "I don't care if I don't become reincarnated."

"And I'll give my powers to help Kouga be reborn, too," Miroku slipped his hand into hers. "I think that sounds fair," he teased.

Sango blushed.

Kikyo nodded. "Okay." She walked to Sango, placing a shard of the Shikon no Tama onto her forehead. "I will absorb Taijiya's powers and place them into Ayame. The same with you, Miroku."

She did the same process with Miroku. Then, she placed Taijiya's shard into Ayame's hand, and then kept Houshi's near her. "I'll take care of this one."

"Okay!" Kouga said enthusiastically. He gave Miroku's index finger a high five. "Next I come back, we'll make lots of treats for Sango-sama and Ayame-chan!"

"Deal," Miroku chuckled. "Good-bye!"

"Bye, Kouga-kun!" Sango bowed. "Thank you for everything."

Kouga flew and sat onto Kikyo's shoulder. "I'll see you guys later!"

What seemed to be souls dispersed from Kagome's body, along them was a blue orb holding Kouga. Ayame also faded into a green orb, following after them. Kagome fell limp, along with Sango and Miroku…

* * *

"Ungh…?" Sango felt her eyelids sink down as she attempted to lift them. "Where am I?"Ding-dong… Ding-dong… 

"Coming…" she nearly fell out of the bed. "Who is it?"

"Sister!" Immediately Kohaku led her into a full embrace. "Do you remember me?"

"You've… come back?" Sango glanced behind him and saw both her parents there.

"Hello, sweetie," her mom smiled. Her father's arm was around her, nodding.

Her father patted her on the head. "We've come back… for sure."

* * *

**Eight Years Later…**

"Kyo-kun!" Kagome called. "Kyo-kun! Where are you?"

"What is it?" The little boy called, coming up from behind.

"Auntie Sango's going to be here soon with her baby. Have you cleaned yourself up yet?"

"No…"

"Please go and do that, okay?" Kagome patted her son's head.

He replied, "Okay."

The five year-old boy ran through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Inuyasha arched a brow.

"Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming!" Kyo shouted before slamming the door.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sang as she embraced him from behind. "Did you clean up the kitchen yet?"

"Ehehehe…"

* * *

"Hello!" Sango greeted when she opened the door. Her hair was now past her shoulders. Her streaks were gone, and her features were still as young as ever. In her arms she carried her little child.

Miroku followed after with a bag. "It'll be fun hanging out this weekend," he smiled.

"Of course it will!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't state the obvious!"

"Eh?" Sango blinked, then giggled. "Where's Kouga – I meant, Kyo-kun?"

Rapid footsteps could be heard as the small boy came up from behind. "Yo!"

Inuyasha bashed him on the head. "That's not a greeting!" he snarled. "What's up, Miroku?"

Miroku sweatdropped, "Not much."

"Come see the baby, Kyo-kun," Sango bent down on her knees.

"Eh? But I've seen her many times before…"

"Look at her fist, she's been clutching it this whole time. Then I got her to open it…"

"Huh?" Kyo poked the little girl's fingers. When she finally released, a small ring was revealed. His eyes gleamed – as if a memory had restored to him. "A-Ayame…?"

"Yup!" Miroku smiled widely. "Well, actually, her name is Shobu…"

Kyo nearly cried as he hugged Shobu tightly. "Wah! Shobu-chan, marry me!"

"What!" Inuyasha nearly lost his balance. "Don't propose _now_!"

Kagome laughed. "How cute!"

"Meow," Kirara purred and licked Inuyasha's twitching fingers.

"My child's tainted," Inuyasha choked. "Kagome, this is all your fault!"

"Me!" she retorted. "You're the one who keeps using foul language around him!"

"Guys, chill," Sango waved her hands. "Let's… eat, okay?"

"Wait – is my brother gone already?" Inuyasha took a step outside. "The car's gone."

"Yeah – he said he had to go pick up some flowers."

"… For what?"

Sango merely winked. "That's a secret."

Inuyasha growled, "Sango…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was dressed, looking exactly as a young businessman would. His right hand gripped a small bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots, as the other hand rested nicely in his left pant pocket.

"Sorry, I had a small errand to run," a young woman ran up to him, panting. Her raven hair was tied into a loose ponytail. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all, Rin," he smiled, handing her the flowers.

"Aww… you shouldn't have! They're so pretty!" she took them, blinking at them for a few seconds. "Huh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "Let's go!" she slipped her fingers between his.

For some reason, it felt as if she had lived a different life before this – but the thought quickly swept away.

* * *

"Apparently, there was a young woman named Rin who was dying a few months ago," Sango explained. "Kikyo decided to plant little Rin's soul inside her, and allowed her to live. She doesn't remember much of her past though."

"Luckily, she fell for your big brother," Miroku sipped his tea. "She almost looks like the actual Rin."

"How romantic…" Kagome sighed.

The four talked about their lives, each of them all content. Kyo and Shobu were on the couch, sleeping soundly with his hand holding hers.

_Thanks… for coming back._

_

* * *

_

**The End**

* * *

**Valdimarian**- Yeah.. I was kind of lazy on Kagura's fight… Ehehe. Oh well, she's pretty intent on escaping Naraku in the anime, ne?

**iLOVEcheese**- Glad you liked it!

**asianvietgirl52**- Sorry for the wait! I hope I haven't lost my writing skills…

**SangoLancer2000**- Anime posters are fun! I try and collect Final Fantasy posters… D

**Hyper-Citrus**- I suck at fighting, so I kind of just wanted to get Kanna and Kagura out of the way, lol.

**nekoyasha-kirara**- Thank you!

**Divine-Red-Crayon**- Oho, lucky Chapter 13 is the last one! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it!

**Story Weaver1**- Musou was basically a puppet for Naraku since he's unable to access the real world. It's just like Kikyo taking over Kagome – but she just happens to be her reincarnation.

**Irasuto**- Cliffhangers are fun. B

**Fiery Demon Fox**- Wow, tons of anime smilies there. Anyway, why aren't you taking the SAT? I totally bombed mine.

**AneueSango**- The end!

**Soli-chan**- Eck, don't hurt yourself. TT;; I never read the Inuyasha manga… so I don't know how Kagura actually dies. I also don't have cable anymore… ;; Anyway, I used an HTML code thing for my blog…

**kirara242**- Yup! She did! Ahh... I hope I didn't make things too dramatic.

**DarkHeartKeyblade**- Awww. That's sweet! Thank you!

**Akeryou-Inuyasha-2112**- Sorry, sorry! I haven't had much time…

* * *

Author's Note: Ohayo! So so so so so times 100000 sorry. I guess… I got really lazy… You know what, Junior year sucks. I wish you all luck when you get there, lol. SATs suck too. They should die. Why do they change for the class if '06? Why? WHY!

Anyway… the story's over… I hope you all remember this story, since I haven't updated for a long time. I hope you all review… I hope you all enjoyed it… Thanks! Jaa!


End file.
